Tutoring and Rollerblade Lessons
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [AU, Taiora] Sora's life had taken a turn for the worse. Her mother has left her for Italy and she needs to learn how to rollerblade. And on top of that, the boy who's helping her is in love with her!
1. Of Ditchings and Being Hit

Author's note: On October 15, 2005, I edited this story. I added a few more descriptions and changed a few things and hopefully made it better :D There's nothing too different about the overall story and plot, so that's ok. To all new-readers, I hope you enjoy!

**Tutoring and Rollerblade Lessons** by Strawberry'd

Chapter One: Of Ditchings and Being Hit

* * *

Two high school seniors walked down the street. One had shoulder-length auburn hair while the other sported a bright pink ensemble. The two girls looked to be close friends. 

"So you got a new mom in like a day?" The one with the pink hair asked the other.

"Yeah, can you believe it? She just goes off to Italy and dumps me here." The redhead, Sora, replied.

"Aw, that's ok, if you don't like your new family, you can come over and stay with us." Mimi Tachikawa offered.

"That's ok, but thanks." She sighed. "I'm supposed to stay with a Miyako Inoue. Her mom is my mom's closest friend."

"I think I've heard of a Miyako," said Mimi thoughtfully. She was the school's best gossiper. "Isn't she the one going out with Ken Ichijouji?"

"The evil genius guy?" Sora asked.

"The evil genius totally hot guy," Mimi answered. "Too bad he's a junior."

They paused their conversation for a bit and continued to walk in silence. Their destination was the milkshake store on the corner of the block.

"Hey! Watch out!" someone called.

Sora turned with surprised eyes as the boy who yelled rushed to her. There was a blur and Sora was on the ground. She was hit by a bag that felt it had rocks and dictionaries in it.

"Hey! Are you ok?" the person who threw the bag asked her.

"Oh, my god! Sora! Sora! Are you ok?" Mimi asked anxiously.

"Ow," Sora felt the bump on her forehead and winced as she pressed too hard on the bruise. Tears started to leak out of her eyes. She didn't really know why she was crying; she wasn't a crying type of girl. She supposed that the tears were from the stress she had been harbouring from her mother's move.

Sora winced again and watched as Mimi started to flirt with the boy who hit her with the bag.

Mimi turned to her and asked, "Are you alright? It looked like it hurt."

"I'm ok." Sora answered.

"Taichi here doesn't have a girlfriend. What do you think Sora? Do you think we should hook up?" Mimi asked.

She looked up. _Taichi?_ So busy with her wound, Sora didn't notice the guy that was there.

"You go have fun. I'm going to go home." Sora answered wearily.

"Hey! Sora Takenouchi!" Taichi called. He threw something at her. She gasped a little. He dared throw something at her _again?_ Her tennis and soccer skills returned to her as she caught what he threw.

"It's the best for bruises," was what he said before turning back to Mimi.

_How did he know my name?_ Sora wondered. _Does he go to my school? Taichi, Taichi… _she tried to think of all the guys in her school with the name Taichi.

Her eyes grew wide. _Taichi Yagami! The captain of the soccer team. How could I have forgotten that?_

She wondered if Mimi knew. She didn't keep up with sports but she must have known who he was, right?

* * *

"Oh you're home, Sora." called Mrs. Inoue. "I hope you haven't eaten anything. I made a French dish to welcome you to our family." 

Sora grinned and thanked her before taking a seat next to a girl who looked familiar.

"You're Miyako, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you're Sora." Miyako had a friendly face and smiled at her.

Sora looked around the table. There was Mr. Inoue, who looked like he was always sitting on a cushion on pins and needles, Mrs. Inoue who had a wide smiling face and cheerful eyes. Her gaze went back to Miyako. Sora took in her red brown eyes and shiny lavender hair. She had glasses perched on the end of her sharp nose.

"After dinner, you can organize your desk." Mrs. Inoue said. "I took the liberty of designing your room. I've always wanted to do that, since Miyako won't let me near hers."

The family smiled, obviously remembering something that Sora didn't know about.

She ate dinner silently, thinking about that boy. Taichi. She remembered his chocolate brown hair in the shape of a broom. She grinned.

Sora finished first and put her dish in the sink, reaching for the sponge and soap.

"That's all right, dear, I'll do the dishes." Mrs. Inoue said.

"Ok, thanks." Sora went up to her room.

She stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. There was her _queen-sized_ bed with _canopies_ surrounding it. Everywhere she looked she saw pink. _Mimi would like this room,_ Sora thought.

She had a book shelf, full of books and ribbons on every shelf, marking the books in alphabetical order. There was a table in the middle of the room with a vase of orchids.

_At least she knew that orchids were my favourite flower._ Sora thought. _Everything is wrong. I'm a tomboy. Not a pink pop princess._

But Sora liked the size of the room and the 32 inch TV. The room was 3 times as big as her other one and much neater.

* * *

_BRRRIINNNNNG!_

Sora's alarm clock went off. She turned on her bed, mumbling to herself the events of the day. "There's an assembly this morning. I'm so tired. I was up late organizing my desk."

Sora's eyes snapped open. _That's right, this isn't my _house, she thought.

She got out of her bed and crept to the bathroom. _I wonder if anyone is up yet. I'll just take a shower first, then._

She stepped into it shaking her head. _So this is how it's like living in someone's house. I'm getting nervous just taking a shower._

A little while later, Sora stepped into the classroom, going over to her friend, Aiko's desk.

She greeted her and pulled out a notebook to doodle on. Her friend turned to her with an amused look. "Guess what. They're _dating_. Taichi and Mimi."

* * *

**Edited on ****10/15/05**

I don't own Digimon, or INVU, the korean manhwa this was based on.


	2. Of PartTime Jobs and Falling Down

Author's note: Edited on October 15, 2005. I don't own Digimon or INVU. I took the review replies out since you aren't allowed to have them anymore. Or so they say.

**Tutoring and Rollerblade Lessons** by Strawberry'd

Chapter Two: Of Part-Time Jobs and Falling Down

* * *

_I can't believe they're going out so soon..._ Sora thought. _But then, that's Mimi's best subject, Flirting 101._

The math teacher droned on and on about some theory but Sora, in her own little world, heard nothing but her own thoughts. _And I don't have any money, either! I need a job..._

"Miss Takenouchi! Miss Takenouchi!" the teacher called to Sora.

"Sora!" Aiko called to her.

"Huh? What? Um…" Sora paled at the sight if the teacher looming over her.

"And the answer, Miss Takenouchi?" he asked.

"The War of 1812?" Sora guessed.

"We are in _Math_ class, Miss Takenouchi, not History and I suggest that you stop daydreaming or you will _fail_ my class! You'll have all the time to daydream then!"

Sora pouted and nodded.

"Now, onto Algebra…" The Math teacher continued.

No one knows how Sora got out of there, or how she managed to stay awake and STILL get all her homework.

* * *

"Is it 3 already?" Sora looked at her watch. "Sorry, Aiko, I have to go meet Mimi at the café. She said something about getting me a job." 

"Oh, alright, we can finish our science project later." Aiko got up and dusted off her knees, then showed Sora to the door.

"I'll see you some other time! Bye!" Sora waved and ran out.

Walking to the café, Sora thought of all the jobs she could have. _Cashier? I don't like it. Should I work at a fast food place? Maybe as a waitress? Hmmm… _

"Sora! Over here!" Mimi waved her over to the table. Sora sat down and flushed a bit at the sight of Taichi.

"Taichi found you a part-time job!" Mimi told her excitedly when she sat down.

"How does a gas station sound?" he asked her. Sora remained nonplussed. "You won't be able to find better pay anywhere else and since its part time it won't affect your school work. The guy I know says a spot opened up. You need to work on the weekends, six hours a day. And it's not far from here." He continued.

Mimi turned to him. "You never said it was at a gas station! How can you suggest for her to work there? It's dangerous for pretty girls!"

He shrugged. "Money doesn't grow on trees. If you know how to skate, it won't be a problem."

Sora looked confused. "Skate? You mean rollerblade?"

"You'll get paid the same rate as the guy you're replacing. $8.60 an hour. And you can start this weekend." He said.

_Work only on the weekends… Wait a minute… that's $412.80 a month! That much! _She quickly calculated it in her head.

"Are you going to take the job or not? I occasionally work on the weekends myself, when it gets busy." Taichi informed her.

"I'll do it!" Sora told him, slamming her palms on the table and rising. She looked determined. _I've never rollerbladed before, but… I'll do whatever it takes! As long as I can learn before the week is over._

"Good." _Poor girl, she must have a hard time. I heard she doesn't have a mother and she's living with another family, _Taichi mused.

Seeing what Taichi was thinking about, Mimi sighed. _He must have misunderstood what I told him about Sora._

* * *

"Eek! $161.00! $856.00! Wow they're so expensive! Here's one for $128.00. They're so heavy… how am I going to learn to rollerblade by this weekend?" Sora examined the prices on the rollerblades at the local sporting store. Her mother had given her a credit card for her personal use, but Sora didn't feel right using it. That's why she wanted the job. 

"How am I supposed to pay for these?" She murmured, despairing. "Maybe… just once?" Scrunching up her nose, Sora debated over the issue.

* * *

"Don't pass notes to me in class, ok?" he told one of his friends. Someone was waving their arms frantically and caught Taichi's eye. 

The next day after school, Tai was walking by and he noticed Mimi's friend, Sora. She was trying to rollerblade but failing miserably.

As he continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, he grew more and more confused. _What is she doing?_

Sora was having difficulty standing up. She was trembling and shaking and trying her hardest to stay upright and not to fall over. She attempted one step and fell. A crowd grew around her.

"Dude! She fell," a laughing voice said.

"Skate like this! Like this!" another was trying to help her. They all continued to laugh,

Taichi's friend called to him as he turned away. "Aren't you coming, Tai?"

"Nah, that's alright, I'll catch up to you guys later." He waved.

"Ok, we'll be playing computer games at my house so come over when you can!" He turned and walked off with his friends.

Sora wiped the sweat off her brow. _Whatever it takes; I have to know how to skate by this weekend! Not just how to skate, but to skate well and work at the same time!_ She stood up shakily. _I still have to do my English homework and math as well. _

Again she tried to walk slowly but that only resulted in a fall.

"If you're going to fall, at least try to fall forward! Do you want to die of a concussion, you klutz?" a voice came, strangely familiar.

_What! A klutz…_ she grew angry. "Hey! Who are you calling a klutz!"

"Come here!" Taichi grabbed her by the hand and pulled her.

"Ack! Oh, whoa…" she pitched forward into his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing? _You're going to fall!"_ Taichi yelled at her.

With a blush she yelled back, "You think I'm doing this because I _like_ you? You're the one who pulled me!"

"Just when did you start wearing those?" he asked.

"Let's see, today!" she answered hotly.

He rolled his eyes. "Forget about it! With your amazing talents, instead of working, you'll be in a cast within two weeks!" he turned away. "Look for another job!"

Sora's eyes grew wide. "Wait!" she tugged on his jacket. "As long as I learn, it shouldn't matter. How hard can I be? Everyone knows how to rollerblade!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm surprised at you can't! Aren't you on the tennis team? I heard you were good at soccer and ice skating as well, so why can't you rollerblade?" Taichi asked her.

"That's different! Soccer and tennis are on feet, not wheels and ice skating is different too! You have to help me! I spent what little cash I had to buy the rollerblades! You can't go back on your word now!"

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"What!" Sora exclaimed. "You think I'm just joking around!"

"Hey! With your cute face and better-than-average figure, you should be able to get an easier job that offers a lot more money." He looked down at her.

She swiped at him. "W-what! Are you done talking!" The sudden movement she made caused her to lose what precious little balance she had. "Uh, oh… whoa… ouch." Sora fell again.

Tai held his cheek in shock. Did she just… _slap_ him? "Hey! If you're going to skate, at least wear safety gear!" He yelled, his temper rising.

"Shut up! If you're not going to help me, then butt out!" She looked near tears. "Did you come into this world with skates on your feet?"

_I still can't believe she slapped me…_ "And if I did?" he reached out. "Here," Taichi helped Sora up.

"If you're so great, can't you be a little nicer and teach me? Anyways, you're the one who butted into my business."

Silence.

"I heard you don't date guys like me."

_H-huh? _Sora thought, dumbfounded. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Hey! Who said that? Sora cried out, indignant. "Anyways, when did I say I wanted to date you? I only asked you to show me how you skate!"

"My lessons are quite expensive." He said with a side glance at her. He started to walk away.

"Go ahead! Bleed me dry!" she yelled at his retreating figure sticking her tongue at him.

"Well, we'll try it for one day and if you can't figure it out we'll give up! I've got better things to do, you know!" he yelled back.

Sora pouted and watched as Tai walked off in the distance.

* * *

**Edited on ****10/15/05.**


	3. Of Getting Hurt and Denial

_Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think my little story would get so many! =) hehe thanks you guys!_

****

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS**

**Author: **AnG3L1cdiVa-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime:** Digimon

**Summery:** Poor Tai had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS**

_ I can't believe I agreed to this…_ Tai though, sweat dropping as he watched Sora yet again stumble and fall.

"Bend your knees a bit!" he called as she got up shakily. She just threw him a dirty look. Tai shrugged and continued to watch.

"Look in front of you! Don't be afraid!" he shouted suggestions to her.

"Ack! I'm going to fast!" Sora said, scared.

"Bend your knees!" Tai shouted again, waving his hands around. "Your** KNEES!**"

She yelled for a bit and teetered dangerously.

"Don't straighten up so quickly!" Taichi shouted.

Too late, she fell.

"You klutz!" Tai shouted again. "Are you alright?" he skated towards her.

For a moment he just looked down at her. "Here," he said, holding out his hand.

Sora took his hand shakily and stood up cautiously.

"Ahhh!" Sora slid on her blades and fell into Taichi.

Sora, trembling, held onto Tai for dear life with her arms around his neck.

Eyes wide, Tai looked down at her, "You're… a really _touchy_ girl, aren't you?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"No I'm not!" she pulled herself off him and tried to stand up. Her eyes covered by her hair under Tai's helmet that she borrowed, Sora couldn't see where she was going.

"AHH!" waving her arms, trying to catch her balance, Sora pitched into Taichi's arms once again.

He laughed. "See, you're still at it."

She growled and got up. Tossing her head, she retorted, "I'm going to ignore that!"

Sora tried a few tentative steps and looked at Tai again. "You don't have to help anymore. Now, let me be. Whether I fall and crack my head open or whatever!"

In mock triumph, Tai lifted his arms and shouted, "Hooray!"

Then, a cell phone started to ring. "Moshi, moshi?" Tai said. "Oh, it's you, Mimi."

"Where are you? Why haven't you called me?" Mimi demanded. Only half listening, Tai thought, _Jeez, what a pushy girl, I'm starting to wonder if this relationship is such a good idea…_

"Anyways," Mimi continued.

Tai looked concerned at something. "What's happening…"

"Ahhh, get out of the way! Move!" Someone one a bike called to Sora.

"Sora!" Tai dropped his phone and ran to her.

"Good thing you didn't break a leg. There's no need for stitches." Tai told her as they rode in an elevator.

"You live in one of the company condos next to the park?" Sora asked.

They reached his floor and Sora followed Tai to his house.

"Come in for a minute, I'll clean up your wounds." Taichi told her.

"Hello." Sora called out to the home.

Tai turned to her with a faint blush. "There's no one home, I live here by myself.

Sora was shocked.

His back turned to her, Tai rummaged around for a bit and pulled something out of a cupboard.

"Here's the First Aid kit." He turned. "Let's sterilize your cut with rubbing alcohol. It's going to sting a little," he smiled.

Sora couldn't help but notice that he had a cute smile. She shook herself to get rid of such thoughts. He was dating Mimi!

"Alright, let's see," Tai had a cotton swab soaked in rubbing alcohol held by tweezers. "It's a pretty deep cut,"

"It's ok, I'll do it." Sora was trembling a little to find him so close. Then she smacked her self mentally. Why would she feel so awkward? She had been closer to him before. But the truth was, now that she was free of fear and worry, she couldn't help but think that if he came a little bit closer, they could kiss.

"Hold still, I'm an expert at these things." To her relief, Tai move back a little. "It's going to hurt…"

"Yow!" Sora winced. Taichi was trying to look innocent while continuing to dab at her cut.

"Dee ree ree ree…" His cell phone rang. [Sikk ring tone huh? Lol]

"Here, you keep cleaning it." he gave the cotton swab to Sora.

"Hello? Oh, it's you again… What is it now?" Taichi was talking on his phone. Sora couldn't help but overhear. It didn't sound like he liked whoever he was talking to.

"Uh-huh… I'm with a girl you know, and it's your entire fault. Haha! What are you talking about? I'm not fooling around. Mmm-hmm." He went over to the fridge and pulled out two sodas.

"Honest. You want to talk to her?" Tai passed a soda to her along with the phone.

Sora was trying not to cry as she applied more rubbing alcohol on her cut.

"Um, hello?" Sora said timidly into the phone.

"Who is this? Sora?! Oh! You're with Tai?" Mimi's voice came through the phone. "Why isn't your cell phone on?"

Ah, um… Mimi, what happened, see, was…" Sora said, nervously. _Why am I stuttering? She'll think I'm trying to hide something!_

"He was teaching me how to skate… but… I got hurt so I'm just nursing my wounds." _Why am I suddenly feeling guilty towards her?_

"Oh, no! So you're at Tai's place? That was quick, are you hurt badly?" she was still talking brightly into the phone. "Tai's a whiz on rollerblades."

Sora turned off the phone as they hung up. Mimi, however, slammed her phone down.

"What's going on? Why did he take Sora to his place? That jerk, he better not be two-timing me!" Mimi yelled angrily.

"Here, take these." Just as Sora was leaving, something flew and landed into Sora's arms.

"Huh?"

"They're called K2 skates. They're not new, but they're still in good shape. They should fit you." He turned to see her off. "Those are leather boots on steel frames, so they should be sturdier and a lot more comfortable."

He opened the door, shadows framing his face. "Since you've already decided to do this, you might as well give it your all." He waved. "When I'm busy, I'll ask one of my friends to teach you."

"Wow, these look a lot better than mine, and lighter too." Sora smiled; she loved free stuff.

A week later, Sora was recalling what happened. _Regardless of what he's said, he's been teaching me to skate for a week now._

"Why is he being nice to me?" she spoke to the air. Lying in bed covered with her comforter, she thought about it.

"Oh, that's right, he's a total flirt." _Well, that doesn't matter it's not like I'm going to go out with him. He's not even my type._

Right?

----

How do you like it? A little late sure, but it's here nevertheless!

Here's a list of the characters, in case you get confused:

Taichi [Tai], Sora, Mimi, Yamato [Matt], Miyako [Yolei], Takeru [TK], Hikari [Kari], Ken

**Review Responses: ****DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **_thanks for reviewing! And don't worry! There's going to be more Taiora spice! =) _**KaguyaEvenstar: **_hehe, I tried rollerblading too and I couldn't get down the driveway! When my aunt tried to make me, I fell ;; oh well… _**Noriko Fujita: **_Lol cool thanks for the review!_**Kibou no Tenshi: **_thanks! =) why aren't you a Taiora person? That's the best coupling! =) _**Gila: **_hey! Sowwie it took me so long but I have a lot of other fics and I got grounded for two weeks so that delayed this chappie a bit too =( oh well, here it is now!_** The Digital Dragon: **_Lol no, Mimi wouldn't do that. And she's not all that bad as long as she's not with Tai! But don't worry; they're not going to be together for much longer! =) _**CrazyGrL: **_Lol thanks for the review! _**Saiko-chan: **_lol ok! I'll look for a thesaurus! Ooh, lucky me! There's one on Word =D thanks for the review! _**Silent Angel:** _thanks for the review, here's the next chappie!_ **Snakespirit: **_yup, Tai is Taichi and Taichi is Tai. They're that same person! =) I'll make a list one day =) thanks for the review! _**Blackfphoenix: **_yup! It's from INVU I lubb that manga! =) thanks for reviewing!_

**__******


	4. Of Bruises and Coughing

**AN: OK! Firstly, I wanted to thank you guys for your lovely reviews! And! Secondly that I have indeed changed my name! I used to be AnG3L1c diVa-chan!! Now I am StrawberryLove-sama =)**

**And… hmm... Oh… I think… there was another subject of matter… oh yes! Today's my birthday! Haha turning 14, I am! =) so I think a review would be a good and sufficient birthday present =)**

**And… That's it! Read and Review! =D Thanks!**

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS**

**Author: **StrawberryLove-sama

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime:** Digimon

**Summery:** Poor Tai had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS**

The bell had rung for class and Sora and Aiko walked in. They sat that their designated seats. Opening a few notebooks and pulling out some pencils, Sora decided that she was ready for class. Then she promptly lay her head down and closed eyes.

"But how can that be?" Aiko asked Sora. "At school, you two act as if you don't know each other and you're telling me you've been stuck together for a whole week?"

"My body is bruised all over. I'm so sore…" Sora muttered, not really listening to her friend.

"What did Mimi say?" she persisted.

"Hmph, Taichi Yagami! He's _different_ from what everyone says. They're all just rumors." Sora snorted. "Anyways, it's only until I start my part-time job." Sora gave a sigh. _I'm tired…_

Aiko nodded. "He… must be a really patient guy… especially since you're a total zero when it comes to coordination."

Sora nodded and fell into her thoughts.

_I often see Taichi a lot in this secluded area at school… with the tough-looking kids. The other guys, even the bullies, seem to avoid him for some reason. Its not that he breaks the school's regulations or does anything in particular to stand out, but… unless it's something severe, even the teachers leave him alone. If it wasn't for those thugs that hang around, Taichi would seem… like… just… a good ordinary student. At school, he behaves as if he doesn't even know me._

Sora looked up and met his eyes. She turned away quickly, a blush gracing her cheeks.

_Somehow I can't even bring myself to say 'hi' to him…_

She had a quick picture of Taichi reaching out and grabbing Sora before she fell flash through her mind.

Sora shook her head quickly. Chewing thoughtfully on the end of her pencil, she continued to float in her thoughts. _I send Mimi a text message… but she didn't reply… and now I can't bring myself to call her. She hasn't called me since that day… when I spoke to her at Taichi's house. I wish she'd at least send me a message._

* * *

Sora woke up coughing. She turned to look at the clock. 9:00 AM…

Ah… Why was she up so early? It was a Saturday for crying out loud! About to go back asleep, Sora remembered something vital.

_Oh no! My job! Today's the day I start!_

In a flurry, Sora got ready. She brushed her teeth and pulled on her clothes in five minutes flat. She brushed her hair and put it up in a quick ponytail. Stuffing her rollerblades and some other stuff into a bag, she put that on after a jacket.

"Hey!" Miyako stopped her on her way out. "Where are you going?"

"Oh! Good morning!" Sora bowed and then went into a fit of coughing. "I'm going to my part-time job."

"Here. Drink this; it's the best cure for colds." Mrs. Inoue said, pressing a glass into her hand. Thanking her, Sora gulped it down.

"Do you want me to come with you? I'm going to the mall anyways," Miyako offered.

"Sure," Sora nodded.

"'Kay," Miyako and Sora walked toward the garage. They both pulled out their bikes.

Sora dug into her pocket and pulled out two sticks of gum. "Miyako, you want one?"

"Sure," she nodded and reached out for one. "And it's Yolei. No one but my parents call me Miyako,"

"Ok,"

Yolei put the stick of gum into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Where are you going?"

"I have a part-time job at this gas station." Sora answered.

They both got on their bikes and pedaled in silence. Coming to a fork in the road, Sora waved and turned right. Yolei turned left.

Sora stopped her bike and felt her heart pounding. "Who knew that a gas station could be so awe-inspiring?"

"Wow, this place is really big," Mimi said, walking up beside Sora.

Sora watched as Taichi talk to an employee. He gave her a visor and jacket with the gas station logo. Sora strapped on her blades and stood up shakily.

"I'm going to an audition for cover of _Cera Magazine_," Mimi said. "And Tai said he'd go with me. You said you'd go with me, too."

Sora turned to her quickly, an apologetic smile on her face. "Oh, sorry, it's just…"

"It's okay. I know you have to work. Yet… I am a little nervous… If I get on the cover… it could make me, like, instantly famous!"

"Good luck," Sora smiled again. "I know it's your dream to become a star," [AN: okay, if somewhere in the series, Mimi says something that contradicts what I just wrote, sorry!]

Taichi turned to Mimi. "He said he'll drive us to the metro."

"Really?" Mimi answered, a big grin on her face, "Then let's go! I'm gonna be late."

"Alright, take care you guys!" Sora called out, coughing a little.

"Speak for yourself. Pay attention, and don't fall." Taichi looked at her. "You klutz."

_Why is he being so mean?_ Sora bit her lip. Then she heard someone call her.

"Yo! Hey, newbie! Come over here so I can explain everything to you."

Sora skated slowly to the man. He explained everything.

"Okay, this is how you work this." After a pause he added, "Did… you and Tai have an 'accident?'"

"WHAT?!" Sora looked stunned.

"Aren't you… working here because you need money for an operation?"

All that was going through Sora's head when he said that was, "!?!?!?!?!"

The employee took her silence as an agreement and continued pointing things out to her. "Those are new cares over there! We do minor repairs here, so…" he trailed off as he watched her teeter dangerously. "Ah! Be careful of that bump on the ground!"

Sora coughed… and promptly fell over.

That sort of got rid of her initial shock. "Did that jerk tell you that I had an "accident" with him? That I need money for an operation and _that's_ why I'm working here?" Sora yelled.

He looked confused. "Huh? That's not it? He said you needed the money, and that's why you had to work here." He paused and remembered something. "And that you're his girlfriend and not to bother you."

Sora ignored the last comment. "It's true I need the money, but that's not the reason why!"

"But that's usually the reason he brings all his girls to the gas station. So that's _not_ it, huh?" The employee shrugged thoughtfully.

* * *

"You two are really different," Tai said out of the blue.

"Who?" Mimi questioned.

"You and Sora," he answered.

"You like Sora?" Mimi asked incredulously. "You know she doesn't like guys, right?"

"I know," he said and drifted into an unsettling silence. Mimi looked at him with a slight frown.

Tai thought of Sora and her brown, short hair, her red-brown eyes and her smile. Yeah, he did like her…

Mimi went through the audition felt pleased by how she had done. Her cell phone started to vibrate.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw she had received a text message.

_The gas station is busy so they've asked me to help. Gotta split._

_--- Caller: Tai_

* * *

After a bit, Sora calmed down a little, and made a mental note to yell at Taichi later.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Sora shouted.

She pumped gas into a car and started to cough.

"Do you have a cold?" Someone asked her. She turned to see who it was. Taichi…

"Don't overexert yourself. You're gonna have a breakdown." He advised. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"YOU!" She yelled at him. "How dare you!"

He looked mildly surprised.

"Take your little lovers' spat someplace else. You're gonna scare the customers!" Someone told them.

A faint blush crept up her neck. "Taichi Yagami… you…"

"Your voice is weird. You sound like a… frog." He said, concerned.

"You! What exactly did you say about me? Why do all the guys thing I'm your girlfriend?" Sora shouted at him. "And what's this about an operation?!"

"I… think you've caught a cold." He deliberately avoided answering her questions.

"Isn't that what you've told them?" she demanded.

"Jeez! I think I get the gist of what you're talking about. Everybody thinks what they want around this place. Don't worry about it." He spoke.

"How can I _not_ worry about it?!" She continued to yell. "What do you take me for, Taichi?"

"What does it matter _what_ I take you for?" he smirked. "And it's Tai, not Taichi."

She was momentarily stunned into silence. How could he take something so serious and turn it into a joke?

"Whatever," Sora brushed by him and tripped over a bump and was falling, falling, falling…

Until someone or something caught her. She hesitantly looked up into the warm hazel depths of Tai's eyes. [AN: sorry if the eyes aren't hazel or whatever.]

"Um…" Sora stammered. "I… I need to do my job…"

Tai nodded, seeming a bit nervous himself.

Then his cell phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID: Mimi.

God, he had to do something about that girl…

* * *

WHOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!

**Review Responses: ****BOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO **_Hey! I did update Resurfacing! And you reviewed! Lol thanks! =) _**Kawaii-Q **_lol it's ok! Thanks for reviewing! =) And thanks for all the compliments too! (Blush)_ **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction **_YAY! Hehe =) Thanks for reviewing!_ **Noriko Fujita **_o.0 lol I love conversations with yourself while you try to kill the other you. LOL ANYWAYS, lol thanks for reviewing! And yeah, Sora's a klutz… me too… (Sigh) can't do anything without falling… oh well… thanks for reviewing! =)_ **The Digital Dragon **_LOL I fixed that by the way! Lol! Yep… you're right… kays… lol thanks for the review! =)_ **Gila **_lol here's the update!_ **CrazyGrL n Luna **_o.0 alright… one person tells me I shouldn't have those sign thingies and now someone else tells me I should? Well… let's compromise, shall we? =) I'll… ermmm… put something about where they are in the first sentence… but you should probably know anyways… kays, thanks for the review! =)_**KaguyaEvenstar **_=D thanks for your review! =) Here's the update! _**Shanz **_=) I'm not sure if when I read your stories, I reviewed… =S anyways, if I didn't I'll try and go back and review =) Thanks for yours! _**Keiko** _=D lol thanks! _**Linkolas **_yep =) me smart! Haha thanks for the review!_ **Musashibf **_Thanks a lot! =)_ **Yun ping **_aww! Thanks so much! =)_** Fireblazie **_hehe! Thanks for your review! =)_ **I DO NOT OWN DBZ **_o.0 ermmm, don't do that… I'll update! I promise! Lol… even though this one took like… forever… =) lol Thanks for your review!_ **Funny love **_lol! Yep! KAWAII!! Whooo =) hehe I'M SPECIAL! Haha thanks for the review! Muahz and stuff to you too! =)___

**Sorry, I haven't updated in sooo long! =( **

**Well, here it is! And review please! =D**


	5. Of Sisters and Distress

**AN:**_ Omgosh!!! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!!! I haven't really been good with writing my fanfics… sure I got a one shot out every now and then… ooh, I feel sooooo guilty!! And I just KNOW that the next chapter will take a long time as well… Well, it's close to Christmas Break so maybe I'll have a bit more time to write… and I can't even use the excuse that I as editing and such… sooooo sorry again!! Oh and in case you were curious, when I said that in the last chapter when Tai said that Sora had an "**accident**" I meant like… they **did** something… something she needed to use the **hospital** for!! Think!! He's telling people… well, let me give you a hint… He's a **boy** and she's a **girl** and when a boy and a girl… ((cough)) yeah, so yeah, that's why she was so mad and acting all bitchy… if that's why you thought she was acting that way… ((confused face))_

_And yet again, another note!! I changed my name to _**Strawberry Promises**_!! Remember that name ((grin))_

****

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS**

**Author: **Strawberry Promises

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime:** Digimon

**Summery:** Poor Tai had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**Chapter Five**

Sora walked down the street, rollerblades hung around her neck. A couple of weeks had passed and _still_ she hadn't gotten the hang of them!

Tai had promised to help her so she was on her way to his place to get him to act on that promise.

So we now found Sora on Tai's doorstep pounding furiously on the door.

For about a minute or so, there was silence. Then slowly the door creaked open.

_She… she's wearing his shirt…_ Sora thought, dumbfounded.

A young girl around 14 or so opened the door, wearing nothing (as far as we know) but Tai's shirt.

"Yes?" she asked in a light voice.

"U-um, is Taichi there?" Sora stammered. She hadn't expected anyone to be here but him.

"No, he's out at the moment." And then she shut the door in Sora's face.

She stood there for a moment, completely stunned.

And then, her brain kicked in.

_Who was that girl? And why was she wearing his shirt? That was so definitely _not_ his sister… _

Sora walked down the stairs noticing the elevator was out of order.

Her thoughts whirling, and her mind in turmoil, Sora didn't notice that she had walked into someone.

"Ah, gomen…" Sora mumbled and tried to walk around the person but they had taken control of her arms.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" A warm familiar voice said.

Her head snapped up. "Tai?"

A smirk formed on his face. "So, it's Tai huh? Not Taichi anymore?"

Sora blushed. "Whatever. I thought you wanted me to call you Tai."

"Yeah, I did." Tai's smirk grew and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What perfect timing you have. My sister's at my apartment and I want you to meet her."

Tai steered her in the direction of he way she had already come.

_Huh… so that _was_ his sister…_ Sora shrugged. _Now I can ask her why she slammed the door in my face._

"So, why did you come by?" Taichi asked her.

"Hm?" Sora asked, a little lost in her thoughts still.

"Why did you come by?" he repeated, and a smirk settled itself in his face. "To see me?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Actually, I wanted you to help me with my rollerblades."

Tai face faulted. "You mean you still don't know how to rollerblade??"

Sora went on the defensive. "I'm a slow learner."

"And you have no coordination." Tai scratched his head. "Well, I'll help you… but you gotta help me out as well…"

Sora frowned. "With what?"

He smiled sheepishly. "My grades have been slipping a bit… so you can tutor me in return!"

Her eyes grew wide. "Tutoring?!"

He smirked again. "Yep, a couple more hours with me every week. What more can a girl ask for?"

Sora rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever."

He chuckled and continued to drag her in the direction of his apartment.

Sora sputtered and tried to stop Taichi but he kept going.

She didn't know how the sister would react to her and tried to prolong their meeting as long as possible, but the thing was, Taichi was very strong.

Before long, they were at his front door.

"Here we go." Taichi pounded on the door and yelled, "Yo, Kari, open up!"

"What do you want, Tai?" His sister opened the door and had a blank look on her face. "Oh, it's you."

Sora bowed. "Please excuse this interruption."

Kari smiled a bit.

"Kari, this is Sora, I was helping her learn to rollerblade, but she's not too good at it." Tai said. "Sora, this is Hikari, my younger sister."

Kari's smile widened. "Hi, sorry about before, I thought you were that other girl who always came by."

_Mimi? Did she mean Mimi?_

"Come in," She motioned.

"Thanks," Sora walked into the familiar apartment.

"Sorry about my appearance. Tai, the clumsy oaf, spilled spaghetti sauce all over me so I had to improvise." She motioned down to his shirt and grimaced.

Sora laughed; she knew she and Kari would become good friends.

She turned to Tai. "It's gotten cleaner in here."

Tai scowled. "Miss neat-freak, here, had to clean everything." He pointed to Kari accusingly.

Sora laughed. "Really? I would just leave everything as a mess."

Tai grinned. "See? This is my kind of woman."

Sora flushed just a bit and slapped the arm that found its way around her shoulders.

Kari raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Whatever. At least she's better than that other one." She walked into the kitchen.

_Other one…? Does she mean Mimi??_

Sora turned to Taichi with a question in her eye but he turned away quickly and grinned. "How 'bout we set up that tutoring schedule?"

Sora shook her head. "Nuh-huh." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"We're going to improve my skating first." Sora said.

Tai grimaced and called to his sister, "Kari, we're going out for a bit! Don't take candy from strangers and look both ways when you cross the street, kay?"

Kari came out with a frying pan in one hand and a really big fork. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Well, if you're going, I was thinking of having Takeru over." Kari said slyly.

"Not dressed like that!" Tai retorted and was about to go back but Sora held onto him.

Kari winked and walked off.

"Who's Takeru?" Sora asked.

"Kari's boyfriend." He answered. "You know Matt? Ishida Yamato?"

Sora nodded. She could remember Mimi gushing over him just a couple of weeks ago. _We used to be so close… what happened?_

"Takeru is his little brother." Tai said.

"Oh," Sora responded. "OK,"

They reached the ground level and Tai headed off to the garage.

"Where are we going?" asked Sora.

"To my car, my rollerblades are there." He answered.

"Oh," Sora replied.

He got his rollerblades and steered Sora outside. "put on your 'blades." He said.

"'Kay," Sora obediently put on her "blades".

"Good, now skate over there."

Sora did as she was told.

"Now stay there." Tai grinned devilishly.

Sora looked around her and noticed she was on a large hill. Suddenly, what Tai was going to do dawned on her.

"No, don't!" Sora said, shakily.

He just grinned. Tai started to skate towards her and Sora started to back away.

Tai gave her a little push and she felt herself falling but then felt strong arms wrap around her small frame.

Sora opened her tightly shut eyes and found herself looking at Tai.

"Saved your life." He said, his voice husky.

"Yes, I suppose you did." Sora replied, a little breathless. "But you're the one who almost killed me!" Sora made a mad face.

Tai laughed. "As long as I saved the poor damsel in distress." He mock-bowed.

Sora rolled her eyes. "I was not in distress."

"Looked like it to me." Tai responded.

"Whatever." Sora said, gliding away.

"So when are we going to start the tutoring?" he called to her. "Sora? Sora!"

She skated away in the distance.

Tai ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He started the long trek back up to his apartment.

--

**Review Responses:****BOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO:**_Haha! Thanks so much: D it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I've been so busy with my other fics and all… glad you liked the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one just as much! Thanks for the review!_**Musashibf: **_Haha, tru, tru, more romance it is! Just gotta get rid of Mimi first… ((Grin)) not that I don't like her or whatever, it would be weird with Sora like falling in love with Tai when he has a gf ((laughs)) Haha, thanks for the review!_**Shuichi66**_: ((grin)) Thanks for the review!! Glad you liked the chapter ((smile))._**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **_((wide- eyed)) is she really? Whoops… didn't mean to make her like that… sorry!!_**Me: **_((grin)) thanks for the review!! I'm so happy you like this!_**Kawaii-Q: **_((HUGE smile)) thanks so much!! Sorry the update took so long…_**Kyoyama Kita: **_No, just a little cold… but maybe I should make her really sick and then Tai has to take care of her and then… whoops… gave some of it away… ((Sheepish smile)) Thanks for the review!_**Noriko Fujita: **_lol tru, thanks for the review!! Glad you like it and please don't kill yourself ((wink))_**Linkolas: **_yeah, I know! It took sooo long… And this one took a long time too… sorry!!! Thanks for the review!! And hmm, you'll see how Tai deals with Mimi… ((Wicked grin))_**Shiva-dragon: **_Haha, she isn't, is she? Oh well, she's gonna get the job and then she won't have ne more time for Tai ((wink))_**Funny love: **_ooh a cookie!! Niiice!! Guess what! When I was writing these replies, I was writing em on yer birthday!! Haha, so when I post this, it's gonna be like Christmas! Lmao_**Sleek Wolf: **_Thanks so much!! Glad to hear positive responses ((big smile))_**SeaBreeze-Yami/Anzu-fan: **_Sorry this update took so long… It's hard, juggling all these stories at once… but I finished one a while back so maybe that'll help or maybe not… (Remembers three new stories Strawberry-chan is starting) ((smile)) thanks for the review!! _**JTR**_: well it's a bit late for that… hehe, thanks for your review and for the next chapter, I'll try and be a little quicker!_

--

Another chapter finished. This one was quite long, wasn't it? LOL Compared to the others, that is. Sorta.

Anyways, thanks for reviewing to the last chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one.

I'm so sorry about the long wait. It's been what… like four months since I updated? Whew… sorry guys! I'll try to make the next chapter quicker… like in three months ;) just joking!

Thanks for reading and please review!!


	6. Of Broom Hair and Break Ups

**AN: **Thank you so, so, so much to all my reviewers! Oh gosh, I just adored all of what you had to say! Eep:3 Thank you, thank you, thank you!

:D There's a new summary… in case you didn't realize… And um… yeah. Sorry about having to wait for all the chapters. -.-;; I'm just so busy, and there's so much to do, and you guys want long chapters, right? And I need inspiration… and I have other things to do… other stories to update… jeez, I sound sad, spieling off every excuse I can think of.

Uh, it's been a while, eh? Sorry about that guys. I… kinda forgot about this fic. And I had a Christmas fic to finish that I needed to finish really fast… cuz it was for Christmas… and Christmas had passed. But I did finish some fics so I only have a couple vying for my attention. Uhm, two out of the four are almost done so this one should be updated more regularly as a result. And I do have a new Digi fic so look out for that. It's a TakeruxHikari. Anyways, I changed my name again… Strawberry'd. :D Ok, that's good; read now!

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS**

**Author: **Strawberry'd

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime:** Digimon

**Summery:** Poor Tai had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Miyako smiled at Sora as she raced down the stairs.

Sora grabbed the last slice of bread and stuck it in her mouth reaching for her bike helmet and book bag.

"Sorry, gotta go, I'm late and I have to meet a friend early." She mumbled around her bread as she stumbled into her shoes and out the door.

While biking furiously to school, Sora ate her bread thoughtfully. Tai had texted her, saying he was in some sort of trouble.

She braked abruptly, skidding slightly as a group of girls crossed her path. She was about to yell at them, but realized that Mimi was a part of that group. Mimi… with a cute guy on her arm. A cute guy who was not Tai.

Then Sora put up her defenses. She did _not _think that Tai was cute; she _did not!_

Mimi gave Sora a little side glance but turned her head and walked away making a point of not looking at Sora.

The said girl on bike had her jaw somewhere close to the ground. So first, Mimi got a new boy-toy and just decided that her friendship with Sora was nonexistent?

Sora practically flew the rest of the way to school, determined to understand what was going on.

After shoving her books and things into her locker, Sora whirled around at hearing her name and crashed into one Tai Yagami.

Her books tumbled to the floor, and she was sure she'd follow them if not for someone's strong and definitely masculine arms holding her secure and upright.

Sora knew she was blushing to the roots of her reddish-brown hair. He was at such a close proximity…

"You're a klutz even on your own two feet, aren't you?" He whispered into her hair. Tai knew if he just leaned a little bit forward, he could be able to…

But Sora broke away from with and knelt on the floor, her hair shielding her red face. She quickly picked up her papers and books, and put them in her bag.

Once she was assured that her face had reached its normal hue, she turned to face Tai, who was wearing an insufferable, knowing smirk.

She frowned at that but instead of commenting on it, or even smacking him until it went away, she calmly asked what he wanted her for.

Tai shrugged and grinned. "Well. See, I broke up with Mimi the other day…"

Wait. Stop. Pause. Mute. Whatever. Just… stop everything.

Tai broke up with Mimi? When…? Why? What…?

"…and she's sure it's because of you…"

_Me_? Sora thought_. What have I done? _

"So I wanted to tell you to steer clear of her for a bit."

Sora turned on him. "Is that all?"

Tai smiled at her again, throwing her off a little. Sora didn't know why she hadn't noticed before, but Tai had a very nice smile, especially at this specific lighting… and at this angle…

"Aren't you thankful that I was looking out for your wellbeing?" He said, still smiling that smile.

Sora inwardly groaned. She knew she was blushing again. She tried the anger card. Redness can be passed off as anger, couldn't it?

"I don't need your help." She snapped.

Tai smiled that disarming smile again. _Argh_! _Why does he keep doing that to me?_

"Well, for a moment there, without my help, you'd be plastered to the floor right about now." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on her locker.

_Dammit, why did he have to look so… good?_

"That's different!" Sora scowled. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to get to class._"_

"What's the rush, Sora?" Tai grinned, showing all of his teeth. "Don't you care that I'm single again?"

Ok, this was too much. Sora groaned out loud and tried to restrain herself from yelling at him. She failed.

"Look, I don't care about you, and I'm not attracted to you, I don't need your help and I don't want to see you or you messy broom-shaped hair again!" She couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him.

She watched as her words had no effect on him. He just slid a hand through his hair and laughed. "It's not really broom-shaped, is it?"

Sora clenched her hands, exasperated. Why didn't he just get the hint and leave her _alone_?

"And besides, you still need my help. And I need yours. Remember our little bargain? The tutoring for the rollerblade help." Tai smile once again, and Sora felt herself give in.

She smiled back, running her hand through her hair, effectively messing it up and (in Tai's opinion) making her look even cuter.

Tai took her bag from her and grabbed hold of her wrist (but not too hard) and tugged at her lightly.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to class."

What else could Sora do, but let him?

* * *

"Can you _believe_ that?" A girl cried out. She had been talking for the past 30 minutes, to anyone who would listen to her about the same topic. 

"He breaks up with me and, I swear, not half an hour later, he's with _her_, talking and laughing!" Mimi yelled in frustration.

The only one who would listen by now was her new 'flavour of the week'. If Mimi looked closely, her boyfriend wasn't listening. He had a blank look in his eyes and one could guess that he was sleeping with his eyes open.

Mimi fumed silently. He _dared_ to break up with her… with a _text message!_

She could not _believe_ him! There was not even an 'it's not you, it's me' or a 'maybe we could be friends'.

Just: _It's over. Sorry._

Mimi felt that the 'sorry' was just added as an afterthought. She knew Tai didn't really mean it.

And she was going to confront him about it tomorrow.

_I'll be damned if he's with _her, She thought, venomously.

Then, scrunching up a piece of paper she picked up randomly from the table, Mimi threw it against the wall and slammed the door behind her while exiting.

* * *

**Review Responses: ****Steve-Racer: **_Yep, looong time. –sheepish smile- sorry about that. I'll try! This update was quicker than others, right:) -.- I don't know why everyone hates Mimi. I mean, she's not the one for Tai, but she's alright. Anyways, thanks and even though it's a bit past Christmas, Merry Christmas to you too! _**Teenee: **_Haha, Tai is a cutie! Cuter than Matt, right? XD Thanks for the review! Hasha!_** Musashibf: **_Yay! Thanks for reviewing! And that… poem? Drabble? Whatever it is, I hope THIS girl isn't – evil ;) Lol, and um, hope you liked the update! Sorry about the late update! _**SoratoFan: **_I… don't understand… are you saying that people who like Mimato are slobs… and they're stupid? O.o I hardly focus on Matt or Mimi so I guess I'm not a slob or stupid! But I **am** kinda messy… -.-;; lol thanks for reviewing!__ Sorry about the wait. _**Marie Darkholme: **_:3 Thanks so much! Hopefully you liked the update! _**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **_-.-;; I'm really sorry about that long wait… I think it's probably the longest wait I've made someone wait! Ha, that didn't make sense. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me and thanks sooo much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the update! Sorry about the long wait. _**Digimon-Taiora: **_It's alright! It's fine! As long as you get that review in! It doesn't matter when XD Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm sorry about having to make you wait for this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it!_**Shiva-dragon: **_:D Aw, thanks so much! I'm really glad you like this story! Thanks for the kind review and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter? Lol thanks soo, so, so much for the review! Sorry about the long wait. _**LastRedSeaKin: **_Oh wow, yourself! I LOVE your Taiora story! XD And it's true, I can't find ANY more Taiora fics that I really like… -pout- I know! How 'bout you write one for me, and I'll write one for you! LOL Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you update your Taiora story soon! So, so sorry about the wait for this chapter. _**SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu**_: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry about the long wait._**INUYASHAREDSTAR: **_Aw, thanks so much! That was really sweet of you and thanks so much for adding me to your faves :D_

I'd like to thank all my reviewers. They have stuck with me even after that horrible long wait they had to endure.

Thanks to all new reviewers, but mostly to the old ones. Thanks so much you guys :D

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it :D

It looks like I update at four month intervals, doesn't it? Well, I'm really sorry about that. I'm going to try and update this much, much faster.

Hm, in this chap, there seems to be a lot of conversation… hm? I don't know if you guys like that… But I'll try and balance everything.

Anyways, thanks for reading and/or reviewing for the last chap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope (very sincerely) that you review!


	7. Of Pancakes and Projects

**AN**: Eep. Sorry about that last update, the wait for it was way too long, huh? And the chapter wasn't that long or good… But Tai breaking up with Mimi was good, right? Am I right, or am I right :D anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I don't own Digimon! w00t

Ok, who noticed that it's been a year since I started this fic? And there's only seven chapters! That's like way bad. So I'm going to update more and more and faster so watch out of it :) lol yep!

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS**

**Author: **Strawberry'd

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime:** Digimon

**Summery:** Poor Tai had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**Chapter Seven **

**

* * *

**

Sora skated lightly over to the gas pump and tugged on it. After a week of working at this place, Sora had finally mastered her rollerblade skills, but the whole gas-putting-in-to-the-car-without-screwing-up-horribly thing was still pretty hard.

She played sports, and tennis was her main one, so Sora considered herself pretty strong. Well, maybe not strong, but not wimpy.

But she couldn't for the life of her, get the darn thing out of its case!

Tai swept passed her, zooming on his skates. He called to her, "You need to squeeze the handle to get it out!"

Sora scowled at his retreating back and stuck her tongue at him. Taichi was so good at everything! He was quick and efficient, and so good on his skates. Sora sighed as she pulled out the wiper. Skating slowly back to the car, she continued to clean their windshield.

Lately, Sora had hung around Taichi a lot. He always picked her up after school and walked her home and then met her at her locker at school to walk her to her first class. It was sweet, at first. Now it was getting annoying.

Soon, Sora's shift had ended and she was sitting on the curb, taking off her rollerblades. Placing them in her bag, she slipped into her runners and wiggled her toes gratefully. Although she had gotten better at rollerblading, Sora still didn't like it all that much. The lack of friction… it scared her.

Getting up, Sora shouldered her bag and brushed off her pants. She took a step into an inconveniently placed gasoline spill.

She braced herself for the fall, shutting her eyes tightly. She waited for the impact… but it never came.

_No… don't tell me,_ she thought, wincing as she heard his voice.

"You're even clumsy on your own two feet?" He teased.

Sora sighed in a resigned way and looked up into the eyes of one Yagami Taichi. Sora pulled herself out of his arms and stood up, hands on her hips.

"You don't always have to catch me, you know." She said, frowning.

He shrugged. "Can't have a Sora-pancake, now can we?" He grinned.

Sora rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Taichi ran up to her and flung an arm around her shoulder.

"So, how about that tutoring thing, eh?" He said, grinning.

Sora inwardly groaned. She had forgotten about that.

"Yeah… what about it?" She asked.

"When's it gonna start?" Taichi asked, just a little too preoccupied by how the wind of blowing Sora's hair every which way.

"I don't know…" Sora mumbled. "Uh, when do you have your next big test?"

Taichi scratched his head cutely. "Heh, that's funny, I don't seem to remember." He said, giving her a sheepish smile.

Sora rolled her eyes again, something she'd been doing a lot in Taichi's presense.

"How about you start… next week?" Taichi said, seeing someone in the distance and waving to them.

Sora nodded in agreement. As long as it wasn't this week; she had so many projects due!

He grinned at her. "I'll see you later! Don't trip and fall and crack your head on the sidewalk because I won't be there to save you."

She waved at him, rolling her eyes once again. "Whatever."

**

* * *

**

Mimi sighed as she trudged down to her next class. It was the last one before lunch, but she shared it with Taichi and Sora. Fixing her hair, and making sure she looked perfect, Mimi stepped into the classroom.

To her relief, disappointment, and confusion, Taichi was sitting at his desk, talking to his friend Yamato, whom Mimi thought totally cute, and Sora was at the other side of the room, sitting with Aiko.

'_Taichi isn't with Sora…? But I thought…' _Mimi shook her head and shrugged, taking her seat. Maybe she thought wrong. But then… why did he –

"Class! Settle down!" The teacher spoke sharply and Mimi put her head on the desk desperately wishing for the ability to sleep with her eyes open.

* * *

"Ugh, can you believe Takeda-sensei?" Sora complained, as she and Aiko walked out of class. 

Her friend laughed. "You only don't like it because you're with someone you don't like. But I'm with Ryu-san." She trailed off, stars in her eyes.

Sora ignored her friend's antics and fumed a bit more. Why did Takeda-sensei have to put her with _him?_ (**AN:** three guess who)

Sora spilt up with Aiko and marched off to her locker. Stuffing her books into it, Sora took a step back to measure how severe it was.

Well, the books were… in some order, if absolutely random was an order. And the papers… the papers weren't so bad. You could still see that there was a wall behind them.

Ok, so the books and the papers weren't that bad but what about that funky green stuff growing in the corner…? Sora shivered thinking about it.

"Trying to come up with a new species of mold, Sora?" A voice came, wafting into her ears. Sora simultaneously groaned as she snatched her purse and closed her locker door with a slam.

"Taichi, just leave me alone." Sora said, turning around, only to find herself _way_ close to him.

It didn't help that he was really taller than her and she barely came up to his shoulder.

Frustrated and wanting to take some anger out on him, Sora stomped on his foot hard. "Get out of the way!"

Taichi laughed and gently stepped back. "Sorry, sorry." Although he didn't show any sign of pain when Sora had stepped on him, she noticed how he kept his feet far away from her.

Sora smirked slightly, but the smirk was wiped away completely at his next words. "So when are we going to start on this project?"

Stifling a groan, Sora buried her face in her hands. When she came back up, she found Taichi looking at her with a strange expression.

"Well, it's not due till the 25th, so we'll start on it next week, when I have to tutor you anyways." Sora had a resigned look on her face.

Taichi grinned, "Great. See you then!"

Sora nodded and waved her hand. She sighed again and watched him walk away, his hands stuffed in his pockets, head tilted to one side, making his hair flop ador…

No! Not that! Anything but that. It was disgusting and ugly! Definitely not…

Adorable.

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Suteki Yume:** _You changed your name! Eep! Hehe, sorry… I'll do that (cowers) Just… gimme some more time… I don't know what to write… x.x thanks for the review! _**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** _I'm sorry! (cowers) Hehe, thanks so much for the review! Wasn't this update much faster:D _**Musashibf:** _o.o eep. How did that go… the whole 'I'm sorry, can we still be friends' think? (giggle) Sorry, I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope you're like ok… from the whole break up thing… :) _**Digimon-Taiora:** _Hehe,__ thanks a lot for the review! Eep, it's so nice, hehe. Thanks so much! _**Steve-Racer:** _Lmao, yes well… I've been very busy, I'm afraid._ **INUYASHAREDSTAR:** _Well, Sora's still in a bit of denial, and it might take a while before she realizes it. Maybe… three, four chapters? Anyways, I hope you liked the update and please review! _**Kyoyama Kita:** _Haha, I LOVE his hair! Wouldn't like it any other way ;) aw, thanks so much for the inspiration. Actually, for this chapter, I was watching this anime and I just like got this idea! Well, it wasn't in this chapter… but maybe the next. :D Lol, yep so I watched the world around me… sorta… kinda in front of me ;) thanks for much! _**Judyclever:** _lol hey you! Hope you liked the update ;) What did you name your fish, after all? Lol thanks for the reviews, hun, I'll ttyl! _**KoumiLoccness:** _Haha, nice, thanks for the review! _**Lxlriotgirlx**_ LOL, yes I did! W00t! Thanks for the review:) _**Shiva-dragon:** _Haha, sorry about the wait (sheepish smile) Yeah… Mimi's new boyfriend haha, poor guy. ;) lmao, thanks for the review! _**Bayka:** _Hehe, thanks so0o0o much! Hehe hope you liked the update! _**SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu:** _Haha, well, yep, it was bound to happen right? Tai couldn't be with Sora if Mimi was there! Lol, thanks for the review!_ **Marie Darkholme:** _Lol, wow I was scared ;) Yeah… it took, like how long? Four, five months? Wow, I'm really sorry 'bout that… Hehe, (embarrassed smile) Thanks for the review!_** Kaygirl:** _Haha, wow, thanks so much! And caps too! ;) Sorry 'bout the wait! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the update! _**Star:** I _love Tai too! Gosh, he's just… so cute! Eek! My friend likes Matt/Yamato better but I love Tai! W00t, w00t! Thanks for the review!_ **KageSakura:** _Wow, senior… I'm only a freshman, hehe. Yeah… I have so many projects NOW, I'm really scared of the higher grades. x.x Thanks for the review! _**JTR648**_ Aw, thanks for being so understanding! I know if I were a reader, and not the writer, I probably wouldn't be as sympathetic. Hehe, thanks so much for the review and don't worry, I plan on updating more and sooner! _

* * *

Hehe, wow this chapter came out faster! Whee! So, how was this chapter :D 

(sigh) I love Taiora… I have a new one coming soon… maybe in a while… eh.

And I have a Takari waiting in the wings :) I'll start plugging it pretty soon, you can count on it! Hehe :D

Hm, well, next chapter will include: more Taichi catching Sora-ness, and more Mimi evil-ness and more sleeping with your eyes open-ness. Gee, I so wish I could do it… Like Gandalf! (giggles) He's hot ;) Lmao!

Yep, so this was the seventh chapter… and the eighth will come out… in a week? Or two? So keep your eyes peeled!

And… review! w00t!


	8. Of Soccer and Phone Calls

**AN:** Wow, this is my second fast update. What would you guys prefer? Quick but short updates or lengthy but long updates? You also have to factor in my laziness and lack of ideas. Hehe, oops? Digimon, me no own.

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS**

**Author: **Strawberry'd

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime:** Digimon

**Summery:** Poor Tai had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

"Taichi!" she called.

_Huh, _he thought, _she stopped calling me Tai_…

He was about to respond to her, but Mimi stepped into his vision and effectively blocked out Sora.

"Oh, uh, did you want something?" He asked, straining over her shoulder to see Sora.

Mimi smiled cheerfully at him. "Yes, yes I did. I just wanted to know -"

"Mhm," Taichi said, not really listening. His eyes were focused on the girl behind Mimi.

"Taichi, I got here," She said, panting a little, "as fast as I could, but I, oh, hi, Mimi."

Mimi stiffened a little and nodded shortly at her. "Taichi, I'll talk to you later."

"Mm," Taichi said, not really noticing, not really caring.

Mimi walked away, pursing her lips. So… he was with Sora. Sora was with him. Sora and Taichi… together.

_Honestly,_ she thought_, I don't know why I care so much; I usually do this as well. I guess you would call that hypocritical? _

Mimi struggled to sort out her thoughts while watching, with a frown, the interaction between Taichi and Sora, her former best friend.

* * *

"So, this weekend?" Sora said, trying to hide the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. 

Taichi raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Why, you don't want to come and repay me for all the hard work I did getting you a job and teaching you how to rollerblade?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Sora said, feeling slightly guilty.

Taichi chuckled. "That's right. It's the least you could do, right?"

"I guess," Sora said, glumly. _Great, a full two hours with him_, she thought, trying to think of a positive point of all this. She started to have the thought of seeing his messy – but, ah-ah-ah, Sora told herself, no goings down _that_ road.

Sora was really having mixed feelings. From the tutoring thing, to the everything thing. She was most confused, though, around this boy. One Yagami Taichi.

She inwardly sighed. "This weekend."

Taichi watched as the emotions played on her face. He felt slightly saddened that she didn't want to help him, but then decided he had a lot of time to change her mind. And change it he would.

"This weekend." He confirmed.

* * *

Sora was rushing home one Friday afternoon, getting ready for a shopping spree with Aiko that they had planned on since forever. On her way out, she bumped into someone. 

"Oof!" Sora said, stumbling while trying to catch her books. She sighed as they cluttered to the ground, making an enormous amount of noise.

_Sora, 0.__ Gravity, 1._She thought, grimly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, smiling. Sora smiled back a bit as she gathered up her books, taking the ones he had picked up from him.

He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Every woman's dream_, Sora thought, with an inward smile.

"Thanks, it's not a problem, really." Sora said, backing up a bit.

"There, you are!" Another voice came. Sora grinned when she saw Taichi's sister, Hikari.

"Sora! Hey, how are you?" She said, slipping an arm through the blonde guy's.

"Good, you?" Sora said, slightly disappointed about how the handsome stranger in front of her was taken. But not too much.

"Just fine," Hikari grinned. "Sora, this is my boyfriend, Takeru."

"Nice to meet you," He said, shaking her hand.

"You're Yamato's brother right?" Sora said, remembering something Taichi had told her once.

"You know Yamato?" Takeru said, with a sort of knowing smile.

"Oh, no, it was just something Tai- my friend told me." Sora stated, a little confused by his smile.

"Then you know Taichi," Takeru said, laughing. "Hikari's brother. Make sure you don't show any signs of affection toward his family while there's a weapon capable of considerable damage within his reach."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Right. I'll see you later, Sora, maybe at Tai's?" She gave her a mischievous grin.

"What? No," But they didn't give her a chance to defend herself, because they were already gone.

_Now, what did she mean by that… _

* * *

Taichi lay on the grassy field behind the school. It was Saturday and he had a soccer practice but he had read the time wrong and was now two hours early. 

So what else could he do? He practiced some drills with his soccer ball for about 10 minutes before he got bored. School had ended and there was no one here. **(1)**

Once again, he lifted up his arm to look at his watch. The second hand crept by too slowly for Taichi's liking. He thought about going home, but then he would have to come back again… so no.

Lazily, he dropped his arm over his forehead, shielding his face from the sun. His thoughts drifted as his eyes closed. He sighed when an image of that girl came to mind.

He knew he would think of her… Why did he like her? She didn't like him too well, and there _were_ prettier, smarter, and just plain better girls out there, right?

Not in Taichi's mind. He sighed again and resigned himself to his fate. He wanted to tell her, scared of telling her, didn't want her to turn away.

They have a kind of shaky friendship. He knew their tempers were way too similar to get along better but that didn't stop him. He really enjoyed provoking Sora and making her blush.

A soft smile graced his face. He kept his eyes closed until he noticed that the sun wasn't beating down on him.

His eyes snapped open and Sora stumbled back.

"I'm sorry!" She said, "I didn't know you were awake." Taichi grinned. She was blushing.

"It's ok; I know how every girl secretly wants to watch me when I sleep." He teased. "I'm just that good-looking, right?"

Sora turned away, trying to cool her red cheeks. He had caught her watching him! _But his little smile was just too cute to pass up_, she thought, inwardly smiling at his expression.

Sora rolled her eyes when she heard his comment and folded her arms over her chest. "It's not everyday you come to the school to pick up your books when you find someone lying in the middle of the field, sleeping." She retorted.

Taichi shrugged. "I was tired and I came here too early for soccer practice. So sue me." He grinned at her. "But I know what can help pass the time."

Sora backed away slightly. "What?" She said suspiciously.

"Let's play a little game of one-on-one." Taichi said, standing up and brushing off his backside. He picked up the ball and twirled it in his hands. "What, chicken?"

Sora placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "No," She said. "But I need my books…"

"Just a 10 minute game," Taichi compromised. "And I'll go with you to get your book."

"Just 10 minutes," She said, looking wistfully at the ball. Sora hadn't played soccer in so long…

Taichi nodded and dropped the ball near his feet. "Ready? Go!"

"What! You cheater!" Sora cried, running after him, laughing.

She caught up with him and stole the ball, running in the opposite direction now. She inhaled deeply. It felt so good to be back on the green, grass, kicking that dusty ball.

Halfway down the field, she noticed that she didn't have to ball anymore. Open-mouthed, she watched Taichi run down the field, laughing openly.

"Why, you!" Sora chased after him and tried to get the ball back. Taichi continued to laugh.

As it were, that 10 minute game quickly turned into 20 minutes, and then 30 minutes, until both players were tied. Zero, zero.

Gasping, Taichi fell onto the field, dousing his face with his water bottle. Sora lifted her shoulder-length hair, cooling her neck.

"You're, you're really good," He said, panting a little still.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself," Sora said, grabbing his water bottle, and emptying its contents on her head.

"Hey!" Taichi said, standing up quickly. Sora stuck out her tongue at him.

Taichi made a feeble pass, trying to get the bottle back, before Sora used it all up. Exhausted as he was, Taichi ended up tripping over his own feet and lying sprawled on the ground.

On top of Sora.

With a flaming face, she pushed him aside, and scowled. Taichi was laughing. "I think you should be more mature, Taichi, really!"

"It's just," He laughed. "You're so red!"

Sora blew back her bangs in annoyance. She pushed the side of his head, coming into contact with his (broom-shaped) hair. It was surprisingly soft. Sora's eyes widened.

"Hey," Taichi said, "Don't touch the hair." Sora rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Nyah," Sora said, sticking out her tongue at him. Taichi laughed.

"And you tell _me _to be more mature?" He teased. Sora grinned.

"Whatever. I need to get my books now. It's ok, you don't have to come with me," She amended, seeing his mouth open. "Your team's here." She pointed.

With one last ruffle of his hair, Sora walked down the path to the school, not noticing Taichi's fond smile as he watched her go.

* * *

"Miyako!" Mrs. Inoue called. "Can you get Sora for me? There's someone on the phone for her!" 

Miyako jumped up off her bed and tore off her headphones. "What!"

"Get Sora! There's someone on the phone for her!" her mother cried, again.

"Miyako padded silently down the hall, and knocked on Sora's door. She opened the door, yawning, but smiled when she saw Miyako.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked.

"There's someone on the phone for you," Miyako replied.

Sora nodded. "Ok, thanks, I'll get it."

Miyako waved as she trudged down the hall, back to the comfort of her ear drum blasting music.

Sora gingerly picked up the phone from the table in the middle of the hall. Who could it be? No one called her…

"Hello?" She said, softly.

"Sora?" A familiar voice came. Sora recognized it.

"Mom?" Sora didn't understand the rise of emotions within her. Shouldn't she be happy that her mother called? Even though it was the first time in what, two months?

"Sora, I've missed you, honey."

"I've missed you, too, Mom." Sora smiled gently into the phone, tears starting in her eyes. She took deep breaths, trying very hard not to cry.

"It's been so busy here and I couldn't get a chance to call you. Forgive me?" Her mom said, in a surprisingly teary tone.

"Always."

"I want to see you Sora, that's why… I want you to come to Italy."

* * *

(1): Ok, Taichi has a soccer practice on Saturday. Anything surprising about this? No, not really, just that Japan has school on Saturdays as well as other Asian countries (as far as I know, anyone can correct me on this) It's sort of a half day on Saturday, so Taichi has a practice, but after school… like WAY after school. I don't know when exactly they get off, but let's just say that it's around noon, and the practice is at 4 o'clock-ish.

* * *

Review Responses:

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** _Hehe (sweatdrop) Sorry! I tried to put some more Taiora in it… and you can be guaranteed that there's gonna be more Taiora fluff in the later chapters! Thanks for the review! _**Kyoyama Kita:** _Hehe, yep I did! W00t! I LOVE Taichi's hair! (swoons) Sora is such a lucky girl! Thanks for the review!_**Shiva-dragon:** _Hehe,__ thanks! I'll put more Taiora… jeez you reviewers are so demanding! (smile) but that's why I love you! Whee! _**Deb's: **_yay! Thanks so much for reviewing! _**KoumiLoccness:** _Koumi…? What's Koumi? (browses ff (dot) net a bit) Oh! Koushiro and Mimi! Well… I've always been partial to Miyako and Koushiro… but since she's already with Ken-san, we'll see, ne? Oh, and one more thing. I'm really sorry, but like, I've noticed that you, like, flame people for using pairings other than the ones you want. And I'm just trying to say it's their decision, you know? And just because you don't like it, doesn't mean that they don't like it, and I think you should really stop flaming. (sweatdrop) Thanks for the review! _**Caracalgirl:** _Hehe, I know! Sora just in denial, which isn't a river in __Egypt__ ;) Hehe, thanks for reviewing! Tell Judy to review! (X.x) _**SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu: **_:) Well, I've already emailed you back, and I don't think you have yet… but I haven't checked my email… mm, yeah so… thanks for reviewing and we'll 'bout that story, ne? I have like, no ideas:) _**Star:** _Taichi rules! Yay! And I know, can you believe Sora went out with him! UGH, I can't believe her! Lol, thanks for reviewing! _**Digimon-Taiora:** _Hehe, well, yeah. Taichi can be a little annoying, ne? Hehe, but she'll get over that soon. ;) Thanks for the review! _**INUYASHAREDSTAR: **_Hehe,__ is this fast enough for you:) Taichi is just ADORABLE! Hehe, thanks for reviewing! _**Fan patamon: **_Mm, that's coming soon, just wait! Hehe, but I don't know about the whole going out thing, cuz like… yeah. Hehe we'll see! Thanks for reviewing! _

_

* * *

_

Hey, this chapter came out soon too! At least, soon compared to how long the other updates took… (sweatdrop) I'm thinking of making a weekly update thing for TARL (tutoring and blah blah)

Don't you guys which that the computer like, knows that you're thinking and can correct your spelling mistakes for you? I've made about a gazillion that I've caught, and about a gazillion more that I haven't. (sigh)

Anywho, what's this? People ARE NOT REVIEWING! PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING! EEK! What's happened to you guys? Did you lose interest in the story (heaven forbid) or did you like, die? (x.x) I hope not…

Anyways, thanks for reviewing (those who did evil glare evil glare) and thanks to those people who read but don't review! Don't think I don't know how you are… (evil glare)

Hehe, wasn't this chapter long? At least, longer than others… sorta. But anyways, whee cliffy! Sorta… and review, review!


	9. Of Skippings and Findings

**AN: **Hm, this chapter was a little late, ne? I started it on Saturday afternoon (sweatdrop). Gomen ne, mina. Hehe, I've been watching so much anime. The subbed, not the dubbed. The dubbed should go to hell x.x (shakes fist) Sorry about this… so much has like happened… and family crap, y'know? So, sorry if the chapter is a little… angry -.-; and read on, readers! Oh, and I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS **

**Author: **(Princess) Strawberry'd

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime: **Digimon

**Summary: **Poor Taichi had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Sora blinked a few times.

"Sora-chan? Are you still there?" A voice said, faintly in her ear.

Sora gazed at the phone she was holding. _Italy__…? _

"H-hai, I'm here."

"So, what do you say? I really miss you, honey." Her mother said.

Sora's hand shook. To go, or not to go?

"M-mom, could I maybe have a few days to think about it?" Sora stammered.

"Oh, sure, whatever your want, honey," she said, sounding disappointed.

"I'll talk to you later, Mom," Sora said, and hung up, her forehead creased.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

_Where the hell is she?_ Taichi thought, pacing his room, frowning darkly. _She better not have skipped on me. I'm gonna… _

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

_Oh, I knew she would come,_he thought, happily, in a sudden change of mood.

He opened the door with an open mouth, ready to rebate her about her tardiness, only to find that it wasn't who he was waiting for.

"Toujou?" Taichi said, confused. Toujou Aiko was in one of his classes, right?

"Hai, sorry but," she paused to take a breath. "Have you seen Sora anywhere?"

Taichi frowned. "No, why?"

"Because we had something scheduled today and she hasn't shown up." Aiko explained. "I know she said she had to do something with you, so I came here."

"I haven't seen her." Taichi responded, worried. "Did you go by her house?"

She nodded. "The girl there said that she bolted out of the house after a phone call she had."

"Ok," Taichi said, clenching his teeth. If this was a cheap trick to get out of tutoring… "I'm going to go look for her. You stay in case she comes back."

Aiko nodded and was about to say something, but was pushed out of the way by an irate Taichi.

* * *

Sora sighed as she peered over the field. Why did her mother have to call her now? She bit her lip. _I don't want to go to __Italy__… I like it here, with Aiko, and Miyako… and Taichi_, she thought, flinching at the last name. _No, not Taichi. I could do without him. His stupid bossy attitude and his huge ego… if I didn't see him again, I'd be happy. _

But as much as Sora tried to deny it, she knew it wasn't true.

_And his big hair… I won't miss that either. And his brown eyes… and his smiles… and, and, _Sora buried her face in her hands. She really didn't want to go! But her mother… she couldn't just tell her mother that…

"Hey!" Someone called to her. Sora peeked through her fingers, scowling slightly. She recognized that voice. Who did he think he was, interrupting her thoughts?

"Go away!" She shouted down at him.

"Now, now Sora, don't you think you've scared people enough?" Taichi said, with a small smirk. _Not to mention, totally ditched me in the process_.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Your friend, Toujou. She was looking for you because you had to do something or other?" Taichi waved it off with one hand.

"Oh no! Aiko, I completely forgot! With the phone call and that and - " Sora stopped abruptly, remembering who she was talking to.

Taichi was intrigued. "Yes, the phone call…?"

"Go away!" She repeated, folding her arms over her chest, leaning back against the tree trunk.

Mimicking one of Sora's past actions, Taichi stuck out his tongue at her. "Make me, nyahhh!"

"Don't make me get out of this tree, Yagami," Sora warned, but was strangely happy inside.

"Ooh, look at big, bad Sora, using last names at a last resort for an insult." Taichi mocked, grinning all the while.

Sora grinned back. "Yagami, Yagami, Yagami," She sing-songed.

"Takenouchiiiii," Taichi sang back, laughing. "Seriously though, come down."

She pouted (Taichi couldn't help but think of how adorable it made her look). "I don't want to."

"Well then I'm gonna have to." He grinned at her and tugged at a low branch. Taichi started to climb.

About halfway up to where Sora was, Taichi stopped. "Do you really want to stay here?" He asked.

"Yes, please," Sora said, grinning.

He nodded and started to go back down. "Ok,"

Sora gaped at him. He was actually going to do something she told him to? _Taichi Yagami?_ The stubborn-est of all the stubborn?

"W-where are you going?" She blurted.

He looked surprised. "I'm going home. You wanted to stay here, right?"

"Yeah, but,"

Taichi shrugged. "Whatever upset you upset you a lot. You'd usually go tell someone. So I'm going to leave you alone."

"Oh." Sora said, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. "Thank you, then." She smiled down at the figure of Taichi.

He waved. Sora raised her hand and let it drop, feeling a sort of… loneliness, as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Aiko rushed up to Taichi as soon as she saw him. "Did you find her?" She asked, breathlessly.

Taichi paused. "No, no I didn't."

"Oh," Aiko said, looking dejected. She was sure that Taichi could find her. After all, they spent so much time together, so wouldn't he know where she would run away to?

"But then again, even if I did, I'm sure she wouldn't want to be found and knowing Sora, would desperately beg me not to tell anyone. And, knowing the gentleman that I am, I, of course, would promise not tell anyone of her whereabouts. I am also sure that wherever Sora might be, she is fine and wouldn't be sitting in a tree, looking over a soccer field, now would she?" Taichi said, suddenly, smirking.

Aiko took a few seconds to process this information. "Oh, no, no she wouldn't." Aiko replied, smiling also. She was happy to know that Sora was ok.

* * *

Sora stepped lightly onto the solid ground, wincing a little at her sore muscles. She had sat in that tree all day, to no avail. Sora still did not know what to do about the whole Italy-thing.

She sighed and started for home. _Maybe if I sleep on it, _She thought, grimly, not wanting to think of it right now.

* * *

Review Responses

**Kyoyama Kita:** _Lol, I guess… aw, now I feel bad… x.x but like, you see those other people who have like… 500 reviews for like… 2 chapters and they keep asking for more… x.x lol thanks for the review! _**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **_lol… Well, maybe a little angsty… but like… oh you're see! Hehe, thanks for the review! _**Kaygirl: **_Hehe,__ thanks so much! Whooo Taiora RULES! But like, there isn't a lot anymore, is there? X.x I can't find any that are really good… for me, I need a good plot, good grammar and spelling and all that… and like, there aren't many… x.x lol oh well! Thanks for the review! _**Caracalgirl: **_Hehe, wasn't it in a week? Yeah, I'm pretty sure! Lol, I'll ttyl! Hehe!_** Jinn Strider: **_Hehe,__ thanks! Hope you liked the update! _**KoumiLoccness: **_That's true… but I didn't jump any bandwagon, either. I've always liked Taiora! Even before I found ff(dot)net and such and such. O.o what does 'loc' mean? Lol I dunno about the Koumi… I was kinda focusing on Mimi being kinda… meanish… And I do like Mimato… Hehe, thanks for the review! _**Steve-Racer: **_Hehe, how could she not? And yes, plot twists are like, the reason for my existence ;) thanks for the review! _**KatyRose:**_ Hehe, thanks so much! Sora'll… well, you'll see! Hehe, thanks again! _**Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01: **_Well, I didn't get a flame, but I've seen a lot from that guy… x.x hehe, thanks for the review! Haha, Taichi has a plan up his sleeve, don't worry about him ;) _**Judy: **_Hi yourself ;)_** Shiva-dragon: **_Hehe, thanks for the review! How could Sora NOT like Tai? He's just so adorable! Ee! _**Marie Darkholme:**_ Haha, thanks so much! Wow, lots of work, huh? I know how that feels like… My English teacher thinks it's funny if she gives us like 5 projects due within a week of each other… x.x **INUYASHAREDSTAR**__ Haha, I do that all the time! But I try to make it so I'm not looking at the person I like, cuz then my friends'll tease me… x.x Thanks for the review! _**Star: **_Haha,__ thanks so much! I hope you liked the update! _**Digimon-Taiora:**_ Lol, I think you're the first person to like… get it. Haha, thanks so much! _**Pinkdigi: **_Hehe, I love Takari too! But there doesn't seem to be many out there… x.x Taiora love/hates rule! Hehe, thanks so much for the review! _**Listen:** _lol, that's ok. Hehe, yeah, I already checked that out. I dunno, I didn't really get a FLAME flame, I think… x.x Hehe, yeah but I totally hate how she/he flames people about the pairing, ne? It gets me pissed x.x but we can't really do anything about it, hm? I heard he just gets another account of people ban him from ff… so yeah. Thanks for the review:) _

* * *

Hehe, hi! How y'all doing? Technically, I'm not allowed to say y'all, but screw that lol. Hum… did you guys like the chapter? Lol you don't think the falling-for-Taichi (in Sora's case) is happening too quickly? Ugh, I hate it when I rush things, and I want your honest opinion guys! So yeah.

Ah… yeah, this chapter ended kinda abruptly, hm? And it was shorter, too… Sorry about that guys :) Yeah, so I wanted to ask you guys, what would your preferred length be for a chapter? I know longer is better but like, the minimum? Hehe, me being lazy, you see. ;)

The length of this chapter (just the words of the actual chapter) was about 1000 words. What would you guys want to length to be? I usually do just over 1000, or around 1500 if I have like, lots to write.

Uh, I was going to say something, but I can't really remember what… (sweatdrop) Uhm, do you guys know any _good_ Taiora's out there? Like by good, I mean good grammar, punctuation, spelling, structure and all that? Oh and Takari's too. I can't seem to find them… grr.

Yep, but so like, review! Thanks ;)

And maybe, just _maybe, _I'll put what Sora's gonna do about the Italy thing in the next chapter. It's obvious what you guys want, right? Hehe, review!

Oh yeah, and in this chapter, I used a few Jap words.

Hai: Yes, ok, alright.  
_Something_-chan: a suffix for someone you like, or a child.  
Toujou: A last name for Aiko but like, I took it from **Ichigo 100** **(percent sign)** :) For Aya, I think her name was. ;)

And that's like all. Sorry again for the lateness… wow this author's note is really long... and, once again, REVIEW!


	10. Of Phases and Understandings

AN: Eep. Sorry about the late update! Wow, this weekend, I went to an anime convention (if you don't know what that is, I'm afraid you're not very anime-ishly) and there was so much stuff there! Wow, I spent so much money and took so many pictures (that is, how many the disposable camera I bought would let me). The cosplay was so cool, and the stuff they had o.o sugoi, honto ni sugoi desu (amazing, very amazing). But anyway, enough about me, I'm sure you'd all love to read about Taichi and Sora more, so here it goes! Chapter Ten of…

Oops, gonna interrupt a bit here, hehe. Sorry, just wanted to say there's a new summary up, so if you don't find my story… uh that's the reason. But the title is the same and everything else. Ok, continue!

* * *

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS **

**Author: **(Princess) Strawberry'd

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime: **Digimon

**Summary: **Poor Taichi had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**Chapter Ten: Of Phases and Understandings**

* * *

Sora woke up to a bright and sunny day. Scowled darkly she threw her pillow across the room to hit the window, where the offensive light was coming from. 

Sadly, however, her pillow fell short about half way and Sora was made to get up and walk to the window the shut the curtains. _Stupid window, stupid sun, stupid birds twitling happily…_ she thought, the day outside violently contrasting her mood.

Aggressively putting on her clothes, Sora stormed outside. Miyako raised her hand in greeting but was interrupted by Sora, slamming the door and starting the chain of reactions that would change everything.

Sora couldn't get a decent night's sleep due to the tossing and turning she had to endure. She had to choose… to go to Italy, or not to? Even in her foul mood, Sora didn't want to upset her mother or her friends.

On her way to her favourite tree, Sora thought gratefully to whoever created the weekend. Just as she reached the tree, a twig snapped behind her and Sora whirled around.

She slammed into something distinctively solid, distinctively human, and distinctively _male_.

She shut her eyes tightly and stiffened when the male's arms went around her.

"I thought we were over this phase when you learned to rollerblade." He said. Sora knew it. It was _always_ him.

Heaving a sigh, Sora struggled out of his embrace. As soon as Taichi realized what she was doing (he's a little slow) he only tightened his hold on her.

Sora sagged suddenly. Taichi, his grip a little loose, had to clutch tighter to the girl. Not that he minded, of course. "I didn't decide yet," She said, quietly, conveniently forgetting the fact that Taichi didn't know what she was talking about.

Taichi looked a little confused but didn't comment. "When are you going to?" he asked, playing along.

"I don't know."

Taichi suddenly let go of her. Sora, not expecting that, almost fell.

She walked up to her tree, once she gained her balance, and deftly climbed it, her mind whirling.

_Does… Taichi want me to stay?_ _N-Not that it would matter or anything…_ She thought, sitting on one of the branches. Sora felt a thump on the branch and looked beside her. She giggled a bit. There sat Taichi, with a half-frown on his face, plunging his hands through his hair, looking for twigs and leaves.

It wasn't too hard to find any. As soon as Taichi was sure that the majority was gone, he turned to Sora. "Can I stay up here?"

As much as Sora wanted to tell him to, well, _you know_, but she didn't. Mutely, Sora nodded and pulled a smaller branch down so she could rest her arms on it.

Taichi didn't say a word; he just sat there, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap.

The silence was awkward between them and if there was anything Taichi hated more, it was awkward silences.

"Uh, so, what are you going to do?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know… I don't want to go to Italy and leave all my friends behind… but I don't want to disappoint my mom."

Taichi took in this new information. "I don't want you to go!" He blurted. Sora looked at him.

Taichi blushed. "I mean," He chewed on his lip, trying to figure out what to say. "It would totally suck if you went to Italy," He ended lamely.

Sora was about to say something when Taichi interrupted her. "I would miss you. We would miss you. I mean, your friends." He blushed.

Sora didn't know whether to laugh, or cry, or hug him. She settled for the last one. Throwing her arms around Taichi, she sobbed, "I don't want to go!"

Taichi's eyes were wide. Hesitating, he put his own arms around her. It was one thing to catch her when she was falling and tease her about it, and quite another when you had to hug someone who was crying.

"Then don't go," He said softly. Sora pulled back abruptly, just as Taichi was getting used to the feeling of her in his arms and he pouted inwardly.

"I'm… not sure what to do. I don't want to hurt my mom's feelings… but I'll miss you guys too…" Sora said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Taichi nodded, staring off into space. "Well, you can't go just yet." He said, smiling.

Frowning, Sora looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because you still haven't tutored me," He said, sticking his tongue at her.

Sora rubbed her temples. "I have so much going on, and you want me to _tutor _you?" She asked, a little more harshly then she intended.

Taichi didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, basically."

Sora groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Taichi smiled gently, not looking at the girl beside him. "But I guess you can do whatever you want, right?"

He hopped down from the tree and looked up at a surprised Sora. "I'll be going now. I hope that whatever you decide to do, you're doing what you want."

With that, he nodded at her and began to walk away.

Sora gaped in his direction. Was it was her… or was Taichi becoming more mature?

* * *

Sora trudged home, her back aching. I don't know if anyone ever told you, but don't sit in a tree all day. It'll make your back hurt. A LOT. 

Grumbling under her breath, Sora made her way to her door, only to find a figure sitting there. Sora sighed. She didn't need this now.

"Taichi, what do you want now?" Sora said, exasperated.

He lifted his head, looking startled. "Oh, sorry, Sora… I think I might have fallen asleep."

Sora sighed again. "That's not the point, Taichi. Why are you here?"

Taichi looked around a bit. "Hm, why _did_ I come here…?" Taichi asked himself, seeming a little lost.

Sora almost screamed. "You- You little!"

But Inoue-san opened the door at that very moment. "Ah, I thought I heard you out here, Sora! Oh, this is your friend? Would you like to come in, young man?"

Miyako appeared beside her mother. "Uh, mom, I don't know if Sora would…"

"Nonsense, Miyako! Come in, come in!" She waved Taichi in enthusiastically. Taichi couldn't do much but come in.

Sora covered her eyes wit her hands, knowing a disaster when she saw one. "Uhm," Taichi said, confused.

"Sora, take him up to your room! I'll prepare a snack for the two of you! But remember, keep the door open!" Miyako's mom said, with an exaggerated wink. Sora blushed. Taichi just grinned helplessly.

While Miyako's mom scurried off to the kitchen, with Miyako close at her heels, Sora climbed the stairs to her room, dreading every step.

Sora paused before opening her door. She didn't like how she was hesitating and wondered what Taichi was thinking.

Taking a deep breath, Sora opened the door to her room, and heard a gasp from her guest.

"This," He took a moment to point, "Is _your_ room?" He asked, incredulously.

Sora nodded.

Taichi took a few steps in. "It's so… pink." He commented.

Sora suddenly was defensive. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Taichi held up his hands. "No, no, it's just that you don't seem like that kind of girl," He offered her a grin.

She didn't accept. "Inoue-san designed it."

He looked curious at the mention of Miyako's mom. "Why are you living here, anyways? Mimi told me something before, but I don't really trust it now,"

Sora sat on the edge of her bed and watched as Taichi settle into her desk chair.

"Well, my mom wanted to open a chain of flower stores around Europe, and she finally got her dream. The only thing was, was that she had to actually go there. I didn't want to leave my friends and home so I told her that I could stay with a friend until she got back." Sora said.

Taichi nodded, telling her to continue. "She said that I shouldn't stay with one of my friends and that she would arrange for one of _her_ friends to take me in. And just the other day, I got a phone call from my mom, asking me to go to Italy."

Taichi nodded along, finally understanding the whole situation. He was going to say something but Sora cut him off.

"Oh, don't mind my problems. I'll probably stay for another week or two, so we could get in one or two tutoring sessions, alright?" Sora said.

Taichi suddenly grinned. "That's what I was going to ask about. See, if you weren't going to go to Italy, and we would have continuous tutoring things, then when the report cards come around, I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Sora said, not liking where this was going.

He grinned. "If my average is over 85, you have to go out with me."

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Caracalgirl:** Hehe, well, I can only update once a week… because I have school and lots of other pressing matters to attend to, but while I can, I will make more Taiora fluff. You don't really have to make it… it's like, there. Lol thanks for reviewing ;)

**Sarika Kamiya01:** Thanks for the tips! I've already read most of those… but I did find a C2 community for Taiora and I'm reading all of those stories… thanks again!

**Pinkdigi:** Haha thanks so much! Well, I don't want to give anything away but… (whispers) of course she stays! I mean, she's got Taichi here, and over there? I mean, I bet there'll be some really hot Italian guys (drool) but Taichi's better than everyone:) Thanks for reviewing!

**Musashibf:** Aw, it's ok, also as you're reading, and liking it. Omgosh, did I just say that? Of course you need to review too:P Thanks for the review, btw :D

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Hehe thanks! Angst is fun in small doses… I don't really like making people die… o.o But I will if the story calls for it. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**KoumiLoccness:** OK, one thing dude. Please use punctuation, because frankly, you're review is practically gibberish without it. I have no idea when you're going onto another sentence, if this thought is finished or whatever! And spelling would be nice too. Grammar is also very desirable… I don't think you should talk about a person without knowing them. I **don't** go on Taiora, Takari or Mimato sites. I don't think they are the best couples (well, Taiora and Takari but not Mimato) I have nothing against Sorato, or Jyoumi, or Koumi. I just don't read it as regularly. Wow your review made like, no sense. You just keep saying one thing… and then another… and then repeating… x.x I like how you like your own thing, how you don't "jump on the bandwagon" but people who like Taiora (or any of those other pairings) truly, are **not** bandwagon jumpers. If you 'jump on the bandwagon' you are doing things for other people, to have an image, to look good. You don't really like those pairings, or are being true to yourself. I** like** Taiora, I **like** Takari, with Mimi or the other characters, I don't really have a preference; I don't generally read those pairings. I like your idea of being true to yourself, but I **am** being true to myself. I like Taiora because I like it. Not because it's the popular pairing. Don't say I do things when you don't know me. What I **don't** like is how you _flame _people because they aren't doing a Koumi pairing, or whatever you like. Dude, you are so a hypocrite. If you really think about it, you're telling me that you like things because you like them, and you're not a bandwagon jumper and you're 'repping' or whatever. Ok, I'm not really sure about your flames, about what you write in them, because I don't really look for them, but if you're telling people to change their pairing, then you're being a hypocrite. You shouldn't be telling people to go against what they like, to change it to yours, and then be telling me that all you want is to be true to yourself. But you might not write that in your reviews/flames, so I can't be going around and ordering you to do things, because I'm not 100 percent sure. And I'm **sorry**, I don't know what **loc** means, I'm not into that kinda music, that kind of way of speaking, using slang and weird ways of spelling words. Believe me, I used to be like that. I used to use slang (probably not as much as you do). I used to write like that but I've grown up. You can do whatever the hell you want to do, but I like seeming sophisticated. And if you seem sophisticated, that's one step closer to **being** sophisticated. What **I'm **trying to say is: Don't hate. And use grammar.

**AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN:** Lol, yay! Taiora rules! ;)

**Ping**** ping:** Aw, is it really? Of course they are gonna have a happy ending! Who do you take me for:P

**INUYASHAREDSTAR:** Hehe, well, the only thing wrong with that is that Mimi isn't really her friend right now… unless they make up and whatever, but I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. Yamato already made somewhat of an appearance, but I'll put him in. I don't really like how a lot of Taiora's use Yamato to get Taichi jealous… kinda cliché, don't you think? But anyways, I hope you liked the update and keep reviewing!

**Kyoyama Kita:** o.o I wouldn't mind being kissed by Taichi. I'm sure he's a very good kisser :P Aren't they just the cutest thing:3

**Shiva-dragon:**3 thanks so much! I hope you liked the update!

**Star:** Lol, well, I was going to do something like that… there's a lot of ideas I can use. Ah, so many things to choose from! Thanks for the review:D

**Digimon-Taiora:** Whee! Thanks so much for the review! Lol, wow 2000 words? Ehhh, I dunno… That's a lot o.o Lol but I'll try! Hm, yeah I've heard of 'logan'… I read a couple of their stories, and to be honest, they didn't really shout out to me. But I'll check them out again. :)

**KageSakura:** x.x nothing I do seems to be good enough for you guys… sigh… lol just joking! Wow **happy birthday!** O.o 18… wow… I'm only like… 14… -.-; lol 4 more years to go! Wow, thanks for the review:)

**Judy the great:** Hmph, I have no idea what you just said, but I'm guessing it means: you were really late. I'm sorry! x.x Thanks for the review!

**Marie Darkholme:** Haha, I know! Taichi… mature… they just don't go together! Thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked the update :P

**Angelady:** Aw thanks! I hope you liked the update and keep reviewing:D

* * *

Hahahahaha left you guys with a sort of cliffy! Whee 

Well, I'm really sorry about the lateness… I was really busy on the weekend, and I had writer's block, and I have a BIG English project due Friday, and I've been doing a little everyday… and I have a piano recital to practice for… And then there's exams coming up, so if you see infrequent updates, sorry!

Uhm, yeah. So what's Sora gonna say to Taichi's proposal? How's Taichi gonna react to whatever Sora says? When is Strawberry gonna update next?

These questions answered and more in the next exciting installment of **Tutoring and Rollerblade Lessons!**

This chapter was a bit on the short side, sorry about that. I'll try and write a longer chapter for next time. And thanks so much for the 100 plus reviews! I was sooo happy!

Hope about getting to 150? And maybe even 200? Ee!

:) Review!

* * *

And, extra note: sorry about how this was late. Ff totally like shut down x.x and I wasn't able to log in and post this.

To make up for the lateness, I'm going to post the next chapter earlier! Maybe even Thursday, but probably Friday. :)


	11. Of Skeptism and Riches

AN: Yep, the last chapter was late, so this chapter will be early! Aren't you guys glad? I left you with a nasty cliffy, eh? (giggles) Fun, fun. Anyways, onto more pressing matters: I'm afraid the exams are looming quite close. I might not update for a bit because of them, but you might see me here and there, sneaking on ff to piss off the 'rents. :D

Fun! And you know what's even more fun? Reading reviews! Whee :D If that's not a huge hint, I don't know what is.

Digimon is not mine. I used Season 1 and 2 characters, but Season 3 people showed up anyways. Ryo and Ruki are such a cute couple, ne?

:3

* * *

**TUTORING AND ROLLERBLADE LESSONS **

**Author: **(Princess) Strawberry'd

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Humour

**Anime: **Digimon

**Summary: **Poor Taichi had fallen fast and hard. So, when he swindles his love, Sora, into tutoring him, will he fall deeper into love, and will she fall in love with him? Won't know till you read!

**Chapter Eleven: Of Skepticism and Riches**

* * *

Sora sat still for a few seconds. Taichi chuckled at her reaction, a little awed at his own courage. What made him say that? Oh yes, of course, how could he have forgotten? The mere fact that he was madly – 

"Ok," Sora said, simply.

"What?" Taichi responded, stupidly.

"I said, Ok. I'll do your little, 'If you get over 85, then I'll go out with you' thing." Sora repeated.

Taichi stared. He was sure she would have rejected him and he would have enormous amounts of fun spending time on persuading her. "A-Are you sure?"

"Look, do you want me to accept this thing, or not?" Sora said, a little annoyed.

"Yes, yes but… why?" Taichi asked, unable to keep quiet about it.

"Well," Sora said, smirking. "I know you'll never get up to an 85. Isn't your average somewhere around 60 right now?"

Taichi sighed. He should have known. "That's all very true, but what about the factor that I just might get an 85?"

"I'll make it even easier for you," Sora started. "If you get over 80, on _any_ of your subjects, not just your average, I'll go on a date with you. Wherever you want." She added.

"That makes it too easy," Taichi said, finally comfortable with the fact that Sora had just said yes. "90."

"Too hard. 80."

"90."

"80."

"85."

"Fine."

So they were back to where they started.

* * *

Taichi had left earlier, and Sora was sitting on her bed, scared at what she just did. 

Had she really just _agreed_ to his inane plan?

_Yes, yes I think I just did._ She thought, running her hands over her face.

Falling back onto her bed, Sora contemplated what she would do. _Well, he has to get above 85 first, right? And there's no chance he can do that._

Sora got up, and fixed her hair, smiling. _There's nothing to worry about_, she told herself.

She waltzed down the stairs, giggling to herself, grabbing some food, and some money and headed out the door.

On her bike, Sora slung her bag over her shoulders, pulled her cap down a little more and headed off to the gas station.

_I hope he's not here,_ Sora thought, nervously, as the station came into view.

But, sure enough, he was. _It's like he lives here! Except when he's bothering me_, she grumbled.

He was bent over a car engine, his cap on sideways, puffs of his brown hair poking out. A white cloth was draped on his shoulder and patches of grease all over his clothes. His lip was bit and his face was scrunched up in concentration.

Sora had to admit to herself: he _did_ look pretty cute. As she locked up her bike, her fellow worker waved his hand and greeted her loudly. _No, no, no_, Sora screamed in her mind. _Great.__ He's seen me. _

With a chuckle, Taichi jogged up to Sora. "It's nice to know you still come here," he said, sticking a hand in his big pocket, then looking around him.

"Yo, Ryo! D'you know where I put that cloth?" He called to the guy who gave her away.

Ryo looked at Taichi like he was crazy and then shrugged, giving a wink to Sora. Taichi scowled at him. "Stop making eyes! Go find your own girl."

Sora frowned at the implication in that sentence.

"Sor, have you seen my cloth?" Taichi asked, turned back towards her.

_Sor?_ She thought, with a frown of distaste. "It's on your shoulder."

"What? My shoulder?" He took the cloth and wiped his hands, smiling sheepishly. "Oh."

Sora rolled her eyes. "And don't call me 'Sor'" She added, making a grimace.

Taichi laughed. "What's wrong with 'Sor', Sor?"

Sora scowled at him. "I don't like it, ok?"

"So, _Sor_," Taichi, said, putting emphasis on her nickname.

Planting her hands on her hips, Sora whirled around to get to work. Then, she stopped. "Isn't that Izumi-kun?" She asked, and pointed.

"Koushiro?" Taichi squinted and then waved. "Yeah, it is."

Koushiro walked up to the two and said hi. Sora nodded at him and smiled. "Do you work here too?"

"Me? Nah, I have too many extracurricular activities to have a job. But I know if I need one, Taichi could give it to me. He owns this company, you know."

Obviously, Koushiro ignored the frantic actions of Taichi, telling him not to tell her.

Sora's eyes were wide. "Really? He _owns_ it?" She turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Taichi's shoulder slumped. He shrugged. "I don't know."

"You didn't know?" Koushiro asked. "Oops. I forgot that Taichi doesn't like telling people. This company makes him quite a bit of money."

"Izumi! If you don't stop talking right now!" Taichi held up a fist warningly.

Koushiro laughed. "Right, right. I'll be going now." He rolled his eyes. "Watch out for Taichi's temper. I'd try not to incur the wrath of it." He said to Sora.

Sora nodded, absently. "So that's how you live on your own? And have a car? And about fifty different pairs of rollerblades?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Taichi put his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. "It makes people awkward, knowing there's this big rich guy in front of them."

Sora nodded, knowingly. "I guess. Lots of people wanting your money?"

"You could put it that way." Taichi said, lifting his cap and putting it back on, backwards. "'Kay, I gotta get back to work. And you should too. Now that you know I'm your boss and everything." He smirked.

Sora rolled her eyes again. "Yes, sir." She said, with a mock salute.

Taichi laughed and pushed her to her station. "Just get to work."

So she did.

* * *

Review responses: 

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Thanks! Hehe, sorry about the lack of fluff. I'm working on it. Does this chapter meet your expectations? Thanks for the review!

**Steve-Racer:** Oh no! I'm sure you didn't do as bad as you think you did. :) Thanks for the review!

**AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN:** Haha! Don't we all ;) Taichi is a cutie. :huggles:

**Digimon-Taiora:** I know! I have exams in two weeks, and I'm so not ready. Eep! Hehe thanks so much:)

**INUYASHAREDSTAR:** Hm, yeah Matt has been mentioned. Lol, like for two seconds, in the… second or third chapter. I hope you liked the update! I have three more years too… But I don't want to get out, the real world is scary. x.x

**KoumiLoccness:** Lol, uhm, true? I thought the Japanese manga had Taiora has a couple? And the pictures were cute :) Even if they weren't Taiora. The Takari was cute :D

**Caracalgirl:** Well, here's a little secret: I didn't. I started this story, based on a manga I read. Then I started to do my own thing, but I used some of the ideas from the manga. So yeah. :D Thanks for the review!

**Shiva-dragon:** Hehe, he's gonna have to work hard! I hope you liked the update! Thanks for reviewing :D

**Musashibf:** o.o what did you do? Throw water balloons? Eep. My teacher would kill me if I did that. Lol but sounds like fun… :wistful: Everyone is leaving? I thought I saw a couple new people in Digimon recently… There should be more Taiora's, eh? Good ones with grammar and everything. :cries:

**Star:** Hm, I read a bit of everything, or sure, I'd like to know what this story is. :D Lol thanks for the review!

**Marie Darkholme:** Lol, thanks so much! It's hard coming up with ideas… lol. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Judy:** lmao, they're not even together yet! And this story isn't that kinda story! It'shumourous and light, and fluffy. Not a 'steamy romance', I think. I'd like to keep it PG, thanks!

**JTR648: **Haha, Mimi's gonna be jealous alright:D don't worry I'll read them! As soon as I finish my homework… x.x That might take a while. Lol, thanks for the review! I hope you review again:)

* * *

I know I promised to update earlier… but I couldn't. Sorry! x.x I had so much to do, and right now I should be working on my project… but I'm not. Ack. 

Maybe next week, I'll post the chap earlier. Anyways, two new character introductions! Ryo-kun and Koushiro-han. :D

I'm not really sure what '-han' means, but it's what Tentomon calls Izumi-kun in the anime. :D

I hope everyone liked the chapter! Review now please, because ff is going down on Sunday. Sigh. And reviewing is disabled.

So yeah. Review!


	12. Of Dresses and Fathers

AN: Well. It HAS been a while, hasn't it? I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter… I know I said I would update every week… but that was a long time ago… and things happened… and yeah. I'm really sorry you guys. Thank you to everyone who has been really supportive and sent really nice emails/reviews about how much you love the story. I love you guys so much :3 Happy belated New Year's! Also, I edited the first two chapters a bit. There's more detail (I hope) and it might explain things better? I'll be doing the rest of the story soon. There isn't any major plot changes, so you don't have to read it all again.

**Tutoring and Rollerblade Lessons **by Strawberry'd

Chapter Twelve: Of Dresses and Fathers

* * *

It had started off as a regular, normal day. One of those happy-go-lucky, let's-go-ride-on-the-merry-go-round kinds of days. But everyone knows those days don't last. 

Sora got up, had some toast, took a shower and was halfway done when the phone rang. As it were, the entire Inoue family was out. Sora, dripping wet, hair plastered to her face, clutching a towel around her ran to the phone, thinking it was an important person who needed a message delivered or something.

Funny how it almost never is? Sora's so-called "important" caller was instead, her employer, Yagami Taichi.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him grouchily.

"Ooh, someone got out on the wrong side of bed today." Taichi said, his tone amused and Sora was damned if she didn't hear the fainted chuckle.

"I _was_ in the middle of – " Sora stopped. Better if she didn't tell him; who knew what kind of perverted image he would have of her. "I'm busy, ok?"

"Sure, sure, but you have to come over."

"What? Why?"

"Er, emergency. Found out from Yamato that Hanashi's gonna pop a surprise test on us."

Sora stood in the middle of the hallway, dripping wet, her hair etc. etc, and he wanted her to help him _study_? "Look, Taichi. You gotta find someone else this time. I'm _busy_."

"Not right now. Later on, ok? And it'll probably take the whole afternoon/evening so tell your folks you'll be back late." Taichi sounded anxious. Sora stared at the phone for a moment, debating whether to go help him, or to brush him off.

"Fine." She resigned. "What time?"

"You'll come? Great! Um, around four would be good." Taichi smiled into the phone and hung up.

_Four…?_ Sora thought murderously. It was only 12 in the afternoon! Why did he call her so early?

Grumbling about stupid boys and their stupid necessities, Sora stepped back into the shower, and stayed there for a good hour and a half.

* * *

By the time Sora was all ready and willing to go to Taichi's aid, it was too late. She halted in front of the main door, looking at the outside world with horror. It was raining, no, correction, it was _pouring_. 

"Inoue-san and Miyako are out today." Sora breathed, incredulously. "I said it was ok if I walked."

Sora blinked a few times and went to go get her umbrella. It was a rather cheap umbrella and too bad Mother Nature hated Sora.

Accompany the buckets of rain was very strong gusts of wind. The umbrella had absolutely no purpose inside-out as it was.

_Last time I _ever _buy an umbrella from a bookstore again_, she thought darkly. _And I just took a shower this morning!_

By the time she got Taichi's apartment, she was soaking wet, her clothes plastered to her skin and her hair limply hanging into her face. She looked like crap and she knew it. Grumbling all the way up the stairs, Sora stomped in front of his door and slammed her fist on his door. "Taichi!" She yelled furiously at him when the door opened. "Yo…" Sora stopped and looked up. That wasn't Taichi. Taichi wasn't 6'2". Taichi was tall, but this guy was… gigantic.

"Uh, hello? I'm here… for Taichi?" She said, immediately subdued. "This is the right apartment, right?"

The man, whose intelligence left something to be desired nodded mutely and opened the door wider for her. She found Taichi pacing inside, wearing a tuxedo no less. Sora's first thought was something about how she never expected Taichi to even _own_ a tux, never mind wear one. Then common sense kicked in and she blurted, "Why are you wearing that? Aren't we going to study?"

He looked at her for a moment like he didn't know who she was. "Oh, right. Sora. There's been a change in plans." He wrinkled his nose at her. "Why are you all wet?"

When she opened her mouth to explain, he shook his head. "Never mind. Here." He shoved a towel and a coat hanger holding something underneath the plastic into her arms. "Go shower and change. We have to leave soon."

"Taichi! You have to tell me what's going on first." She said, exasperated. Why did he always do that? He just thought that she would go along to everything he said. But when she looked back at him, he was pacing the floor again, without another glance at her. She gritted her teeth. Maybe if she just did what he asked he would tell her what was going on.

Sora stomped to his bathroom, which was pretty luxurious she noted. She stripped down and turned the water on. As she soaked for a bit, she heard a pounding on the door. "Sora, I didn't tell you to take a bath! I said take a shower! We have to be somewhere!"

Sora grumbled under her breath. "Fine." Quickly she took a shower, shampooing her hair with the best brand money could buy. As she stared at the bottle, soap sliding into her eyes, she wondered if this was why Taichi's hair was so soft.

The red-haired girl finished up her shower, got out, dried herself off and picked up what she was supposed to wear. She slid the plastic covering off of it and gasped, almost dropping it. It was a dress… not just any dress, but a _Gucci_ dress.

"Sora! Hurry up and put the stupid dress on. We're late." Taichi's voice called to her from the door. She looked at the door sharply and held the towel herself tightly. Could he see her somehow? How did he know what she was doing?

She picked up the dress and held it to herself. It had straps that would go around her shoulders and a tight bodice. She grimaced at it. Those were the only things that would hold the dress up... but she supposed it was better than other dresses she had seen.

"Sora!" His insistent voice was slowly grating on her nerves. Wasn't she doing him a favour?

"Alright, alright," she replied, rolling her eyes and she tugged the dress on. It was a deep red dress that clung to her shapely figure until it hit her waist. It flared out slightly and ended in ruffles around her ankles. The dress fell to the floor and Sora was a little afraid that she would stumble in it to wherever they were going, dressed as they were.

She toweled her hair semi-dry and was about to plug in the blow-dryer when the door opened. Sora shrieked as Taichi came in. "What are you doing?" She yelled at him. "I might not have been changed!"

He remained quiet. Sora could feel his eyes lingering on her and the dress she wore. She stepped back instinctively. "What?"

"Nothing. The dress..." He cleared his throat. "It looks good on you."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Here." He threw some things at her. Sora opened the bundle to find open-toe red shoes with a heel as high as anything. She stared at Taichi.

"You expect me to wear this... and not fall? Wait," She looked more closely at the shoe. "These are Sergio Rossi shoes!"

He shrugged at her. "Do your best. Put that on your neck and those in your ears, 'kay?" Then he left.

Gaping, Sora stared at the shoes some more. Did Taichi even know how expensive these were? They had a band of jewels that went over the foot and were fastened at the side of the ankle with two small silver buckles. The back of the ankle was covered in an ornate jeweled pattern.

Sora strapped them on slowly and then reached into the bundle he had given her before. Out came a long velvet box. She opened it shakily and gasped. At first glance, it was stunning diamond oval which hung on a simple silver chain with matching earrings. When Sora looked closer, however, the simple silver chain turned out to be hundreds of tiny diamonds linked together with white gold.

After everything was strapped, clipped, and fastened on, Sora stepped out of the bathroom to Taichi pacing the living room again. "Sora, this man will do your hair."

She nodded numbly and allowed the elderly Italian man to fuss and play with her hair until it pleased him. Soon a make-up artist lightly brushed her eyes and cheeks, dab on some mascara and eyeliner, and glossed her lips plenty. They were done.

Sora stood up, wobbling on her high heels. "Taichi... explain everything." He shook his head, meaning that he would tell her later. She planted her hands on her hips, ready to argue with the boy until he told her what was going on when the door burst open. Taichi had finally stopped pacing.

"He's here, Master." The goon who had opened the door when Sora first came in finally spoke. Taichi nodded. He took her arm and went to greet the man at the door. He was tall, just slightly taller than Taichi. Deep set eyes and a head full of dark chestnut hair greeted Sora.

"Sora... this is my father."

* * *

Woah, Star Wars ending. xD;; Anyways, just because it was late, I made it extra long… even though it's not really that long. I was gonna include where they were going and all that but decided not to in the end. I'm not quite sure about all the details in the anime… Taichi's father. Where they just divorced, his mom and dad? Or did he die or something? Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate every single one of you, but I'm not allowed to reply to them… because of some… fanfiction rule or whatever. D: But I want you to know that I love each of them and thanks so much for telling me what you think :3 

And if you want to see the dress/shoes Sora's wearing, head over to my profile and I've got the links there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
